What A Beautiful Disaster
by born-on-sunday
Summary: Begins when Luke and Lorelai are 16. They run off together in hopes of creating a perfect life. Things don't always turn out the way you plan, but that doesn't necessarily change how everything ends. ALTERNATE ENDING INSIDE. COMPLETE
1. Luke's Lucky Lady

He was the heart throb of Stars Hollow. Every girl dreamed of being his, and every guy dreamed of one day having his style, and charm. But Luke Danes wasn't interested in any of the girls in Stars Hollow. They were all plain and too much alike. He craved for someone who was unique. Someone who stood outside the square and for that much, danced around it. He was known as Lucky Luke, by all his friends. "All the girls love you." They'd say. "You're so lucky with the ladies." Luke would merely smile, and keep his thoughts of the Stars Hollow Sweeties to himself.

It's no wonder than when he met her his heart sank down to his knees, then quickly rushed to his head, causing him to lose all his senses. It's not a question of why he fell head over heals in love from the very moment he saw her. One thing is for sure, when Luke Danes bumped into Lorelai Gilmore, there wasn't just sparks, there was fire. The most passionate fire that either of them had ever felt before in their lives. Lorelai may have came from the upper class, but Luke never once thought he was out of her league. She didn't act sophisticated, or proper. It took a lot to convince him that she really was from a rich family. In fact, a recent visit to her house was enough convincing so that he would never question her about anything again.

Meeting Emily Gilmore, was more than just meeting the average American mother. It was more akin to meeting the Queen of England. Though Luke pondered on whether the Queen of England could hold a light to Emily Gilmore's self pride and shallowness. Nevertheless, Luke loved Lorelai and Lorelai loved Luke, and though they came from two separate and very different places, they found common ground out by the Hartford Lake.

"I love it, here." Lorelai spoke softly as she leaned in closer to Luke. "It's the most peaceful place I have ever been."

Luke smiled. "If I had to live with your mother everyday, I would find battle ground to be peaceful."

Lorelai giggled. "Just two more years."

"Two more years?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. In just two more years, I'll graduate from high school and then I can leave here and go to college far away from Emily Gilmore." Lorelai leaned back on the grass and gazed up at the sky.

Luke leaned back beside of her. "And leave me?" he asked.

She turned to face him. "You can come with me." she replied. "We can go to college together."

"Where are we going?" Luke asked. He found her blue eyes much more attractive than the sky and clouds.

"California." Lorelai replied cheerfully.

"Because it's the farthest place away from your parents' house?" Luke questioned.

"Not just that." Lorelai answered. "It's beautiful there, every day. The sun is always shining. It's always warm. The ocean is just waiting for you to jump in. And the movie stars. Think of how many movie stars we'll see." Lorelai began to day dream. "You'll come with me, won't you Luke?" she asked in very serious voice.

"Of course I will." he smirked. He gently leaned in and kissed her perfectly on the lips. "Where you lead, I will follow."

"Just like our song?" Lorelai connected.

"Yes." Luke agreed. "Just like our song."

Lorelai was caught up in the magic of the moment. Luke was so special to her. He was handsome and charming. Strong yet gentle. She had never met someone with such a multitude of personalities. All her life she had been raised around prep school boys who furnished off their parents' richness and thought they were better because of it. Boys who never had to worry about what would happen from one day to the next, for their fathers had already mapped out their entire lives. Luke was nothing like the boys Lorelai was used to seeing and perhaps that's the reason she was so attracted to him.

"I have to go." Lorelai said standing from the patch of grass in which she was laying.

Luke looked at his watch. "Huh, time for 7:00 diner already?"

"It's not like I actually eat the food mom has the maid prepare. I don't know why she insists on me being there every evening." Lorelai cleaned off the grass from her shirt and pants. "I'd invite you to come eat with us, but ... "

"I know." Luke interjected as he stood up as well. "Your mom hates me."

Lorelai laughed. "Don't take it personal. I don't even think she likes me."

"Summer is coming soon." Luke stated as he began to walk with Lorelai. "We'll have more time to spend together, then."

"We can go swimming in the lake." Lorelai added.

"You like to swim?" Luke asked intrigued.

"Oh, I love to swim." replied Lorelai.

"It's going to be a great summer." Luke kissed Lorelai on the cheek as they split, and headed off in different directions. One headed towards the cold, hard, colorless streets of Hartford, the other headed towards small, boring, simple, Stars Hollow.


	2. Hungry? Why Wait?

Lorelai walked into dinning room. Immediately two sets of eyes beamed up at her. Lorelai knew what was coming. She was no idiot to the feelings her parents obtained to her dating Luke. If they had their way she would already be engaged to a pre-approved, prep school, business major, destined to follow in the foot steps of his father. That black and white world did not interest Lorelai, nor did she desire to be a part of it. She found more happiness with Luke, and the simplicity of which he came, than all the money stored away in the Gilmore bank account.

"You're late." Emily simply stated.

"Sorry." Lorelai replied as she scooted out her chair and sat down. "I was ... "

"I know what you was doing." Emily interjected. "You were with that boy."

"Luke, mom. His name is Luke." Lorelai corrected.

"I'm not concerned about his name."

Lorelai sighed, why did she even bother to show up? Every evening it was the same thing. Emily would pick at Lorelai, then boast about how well the DAR was going, and then it was back to picking at Lorelai again. Richard sat there, like a well behaved dog and never once opened his mouth. Speak only when spoken to boy. Lorelai humorously thought to herself. It was a miracle how well trained Emily had him. Lorelai picked around at the food on her plate. Not only did it look disgusting, it smelled disgusting as well. What Lorelai wouldn't do for a pizza. Emily, noticing Lorelai was eating, took it as her cue to begin her nit picking.

"Honestly, Lorelai, do I need to spoon feed you?" Emily asked in a voice that sounded more like she was serious than making a tasteless joke.

"Come on, mom. You don't expect me to eat this?"

"What's wrong with the food, Lorelai?"

"It smells horrible. It looks horrible. And from experience I've learned that if something smells horrible and it looks horrible, it's probably going to taste horrible."

Emily exhaled deeply. "Why do I bother? Go, Lorelai. You're excused."

Lorelai rose from the table and walked up to her room. Leaving the table was a relief, but Lorelai was still hungry. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She grabbed her phone and dialed a well known number.

"Hello?"

"Luke, we're sneaking out." Lorelai said proudly.

"We are?" Luke responded. "Why are we sneaking out?"

"Because I'm hungry."

Luke laughed. "I thought you were having your 7:00 dinner?"

"Are you kidding. I'm not eating that rat poison. "

"Lorelai, I know your mom is a little hostile, but I don't think she would put rat poison in your food." Luke teased.

"Are you coming to pick me up or not?" Lorelai replied, ignoring his poor attempt at a joke.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about 30 minutes."

"30 minutes?" Lorelai questioned with shock and disappointment. "I'll have starved to death by then."

"Fine. 20 minutes."

"Okay." Lorelai smiled, pleased with herself. "I'll meet you at the gate."

Lorelai hung up the phone. She had always wondered what it would be like to sneak out of the house. She never really had a reason to, however, until she met Luke. Most sixteen year old girls would merely tell their parents they were going out to eat with their boyfriend, but with Emily Gilmore, things just weren't that easy. Lorelai thought for a moment and soon devised a plan of escape. She cooly walked down stairs where her mother and father had retired to the living room for a drink.

"Hey, Um.. I'm going to be down in the basement for a while." Lorelai opened up. "I'm going to work on one of my puzzles." She stood waiting for a response. "I'm going to be there probably all evening." She again awaited some type of remark, a nod of the head, a grumble even. "Okay, well... bye." Lorelai ended.

Perhaps sneaking out would be easier than previously assumed. Lorelai glided down the steps to the basement and turned on the light. There lay all her puzzles that she had already worked. It was one of the only things that had kept her sane during her childhood. She gazed at one puzzle for several minutes. It was her favorite of them all. It was 15,000 pieces and had taken here nearly a year to complete. It was a picture of a snow covered valley, with children ice skating on a pond. It was nearly 4 feet long and 3 feet wide. Remembering the real reason she had came down to the basement she focused once again on her escape route. There would be more time for her puzzles later. She unlocked the basement window and heaved herself up from a chair. After a few seconds of squirming and wiggling, she found herself completely outside of the Gilmore house.

"That wasn't so hard." She bragged to herself.

Excitement filled her body as she saw the headlights of Luke's old truck pulling up the street. When he got closer to the house, he turned off his lights and coasted through the dark. Lorelai had to hand it to him, he was a smart fellow. As he slowly made his way up the street, Lorelai pulled gently on the gate doors, opening them just enough for her to slide her thin figure through them. It could not have been more perfectly planned. As Lorelai reached the curb, the door to Luke's truck was open and waiting for her. She jumped in and immediately landed a kiss on Luke's cheek. Lorelai was pretty sure he was blushing, but it was dark so she couldn't tell for sure. Once they had coasted far enough away from the Gilmore house, Luke flicked his lights on and Lorelai snapped on the radio. They were well on their way to the nearest pizza joint.


	3. Christmas Tree And A Jar of Fire Flies

"How long would you wait for me?" Lorelai asked as she shoved another piece of pizza into her mouth.

Luke paused for a moment and came up with an honest answer. "I would wait for you till Emily Gilmore becomes the nicest person in Hartford."

Lorelai almost chocked on her pizza from laughter. She quickly grabbed her soda and took several drinks. "Don't ever do something like that while I'm eating!" She scolded.

Luke laughed. "I'm sorry."

God, she was so perfect. He was still amazed at how much she could eat, yet not gain a pound. He loved to just sit and look at her. It didn't matter what they were doing or where they were, just as long as he could allow his eyes to rest upon her, he was content. He knew she was the one. There was no question about it. He knew from day one this was the girl he was destined to marry. She was everything he could only hope for and more. He often found himself day dreaming about what their lives would be like when they both graduated from college. He would buy her a beautiful house by a pond, and during the winters they would go ice skating on it. He knew how much she loved the snow and if he could he would place her in a snow globe so that he could keep her with him at all times. He found himself aching to be with her every second of the day.

"Lorelai." he said as he slowly came out of his deep thought. "Let's go for a ride."

Tossing the last piece of pizza into the empty box Lorelai grabbed her purse. "Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not." Luke said half laughing.

"Aw, why?" she pouted.

"Because, that's my father's truck and if anything ever happened to it, he'd kill me."

"Well, I don't suppose you'd be any fun if you were dead." Lorelai concluded. "You can drive." She grinned and looked at him for a moment. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." he replied as he took her by the hand and lead her out to the parking lot.

Luke had taken an exit that lead them to a dirt road. Lorelai had no clue as to where they were going, but she trusted Luke and she knew wherever it was he was taking her it would be romantic and special. As the road came to and end Lorelai gazed up from the truck to behold a gigantic and beautiful rock formation. It was as big as her high school, if not bigger. How could something like this exist in the state of Connecticut and she hadn't seen it?

"Wow..." Was the first complete word out of Lorelai's mouth as they both stood gazing up at the rocks.

"Some friends and I found this place when were about 12." Luke professed proudly.

"Gosh. So this was like your secret hide out?" She asked playfully.

"Sort of." Luke admitted.

"Are girls allowed?" she teased.

"Well, they are now." He smiled. "Come on, I'll take you to the top."

"The top?" Lorelai repeated in not such an excited tone.

"Yeah." Luke replied. "Don't be scared. I've climbed it a thousand times."

"Well, that's a thousand times more than I have." replied an unsure Lorelai.

"Hey, do you trust me?" Luke asked as he took her by the hand and looked her dead in the eye. He could feel the instant connection between them.

"Yes." Lorelai automatically answered. "I trust you."

Lorelai slowly stepped towards the rocks as Luke guided her along the way. Luke could have scaled the rock formation in a mater of seconds, but he didn't. He slowly eased himself and Lorelai up the rocks carefully, making sure she felt safe. After a few minutes, they had reached the very top. He placed his hands over her eyes, and lead her closer to the edge.

He removed his hands. "Alright, look." he encouraged.

Lorelai gasped. "Is that1?..."

"Hartford?" Luke asked. "Yep. And see that little gleam of light over there?" He pointed a little farther to the left. "That's Stars Hollow."

"Everything looks so different from here." Lorelai noted. "It really puts to spec how different your town is from mine." Lorelai compared the two. "It looks like a Christmas tree compared to a jar of fire flies." she giggled.

"Where would you rather be?" Luke asked as he wrapped his arms around her waste.

"With the fire flies." she replied.

"I knew you would say that."

She turned around and faced him. "How did you know that?" she asked raising an eye brow.

"Because, I know you Lorelai Gilmore." He paused. "You're the girl with the wavy brown hair and the deep blue eyes who lives in a black and white world, yet she's bursting with color. You're the girl that gives me a reason to wake up every morning. When I'm not with you, I'm thinking of being with you. I know you... Lorelai Gilmore."

Before he could continue on with anymore charming romantic sentences his lips were invaded by Lorelai's. They began to indulge in the most passionate and heated session of their entire dating experience. They slowly made their way to the ground, going farther and farther with each kiss. Lorelai's heart began to race and her whole body shivered.

Luke felt Lorelai shake. "Are you cold?" he asked in between kisses.

"No." She replied breathlessly. "I'm burning up on the inside."

"Let me cool you down." he smoothly answered as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"Luke..." she exhaled in a deep breath. "I love you."

Luke immediately stopped and pulled away from her. "What?" he asked not sure if he had heard that, or if he was making it up in his mind.

"I said, I love you." Lorelai repeated still trying to catch her breath.

His mouth opened and he could not find the strength to shut it. "I love you too." He replied as a smile the size of the horizon crossed his face. "I love you so much." He quickly picked back up where they had left off.

Twenty minutes later they lay looking up at the sky. Lorelai was snuggled deeply into Luke's arms and she was finding it hard to not fall asleep. Luke looked over at his watch. It was nearly 10:00. As much as he wished he could spend the entire night with Lorelai, his sensible side kicked in.

"Lorelai." He whispered. "We have to go." He heard a small groan followed by mumbling. "Your parents will come looking for you, if I don't have you back before they realize you've left."

Lorelai slowly rose from her position and inhaled deeply. They dressed themselves and Luke guided her down the rocks and back to the truck. Lorelai wasn't a naive teenager, she realized what she had done, but she did not regret it. Tonight she had taken orders from no one and for once be her own person. Tomorrow, she would deal with Emily.


	4. Like The School Girl You Are

Lorelai shoved herself through the tiny window and on her way down knocked over an old lamp, possibly a gift from her grandmother that Emily had stored far away out of sight. Lorelai scampered to her feet and set the lamp back on the table.

"Lorelai?" Emily's voice called from the top of the stairs. "What's going on down there?"

"Uh! Nothing!" Lorelai yelled back. "I just knocked over one of the lamps."

"My heavens! Did you break it?" Suddenly Emily's footsteps came rushing down the stairs.

Lorelai quickly tried to pull herself together. Emily reached the bottom of the stairs and rushed over to the lamp. "Richard's mother gave this to us." She stated. "If you so much as put a scratch on it, she'll notice." Emily expected the lamp thoroughly.

"And keeping it down in the basement is taking care of it?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, usually no one is ever down here." Emily returned in a snotty tone of voice. "Leave it up to you to throw things out of sync."

"Mom, the lamp's fine." Lorelai replied. "I'm going on up to bed."

Lorelai attempted to make it up the stairs without speaking another word to her mother. But then, just like clockwork... "Lorelai, there's a dinner party tomorrow evening."

Lorelai stopped at the top step. "A dinner party?" she echoed back down the stair well.

"Yes. At the Hayden's. You are to wear black and be ready to leave by 6:00 sharp."

Lorelai galloped back down the stairs. "Why do I have to go?" Lorelai demanded.

"Their oldest son Christopher invited you." Emily smiled.

"What?" Lorelai's face held so much surprise and shock it looked as if it had been drawn from a loony toon character.

"Francine called earlier, and Christopher insists that you come." Emily smiled and began to walk up the stairs.

"Mom, I don't want to go." Lorelai followed after her mother.

"Lorelai, you're getting older now, you're not a child any longer. You have to be respectful. If someone is kind enough to invite you to a party, you are obligated to go." With that, Emily ended the conversation and walked back up stairs.

Lorelai huffed and sat down on the bottom step of the basement stairs. Who was Emily to tell her she wasn't a child any longer. Lorelai smirked. She most certainly knew she was no longer a child, if only Emily knew the irony which was hid behind her statement. Lorelai vaguely remembered Christopher. They had went to the same jr. high a few years back, but then chose different high schools. If only she could invite Luke to go with her. That would make the party much more fun. Lorelai knew Emily would never allow Luke to tag along to a party that Christopher supposedly invited her to. This had to be a scheme of Emily's to once again thrust her upon another "rich blue blooded boy" and leave Luke standing in a whirl of dust. Her mother was such a spiteful woman. Slowly Lorelai climbed the basement steps and quietly headed up to her room.

The next morning Lorelai rose from her bed and smiled. The first thing that came to mind was the previous night. She picked up her phone and dialed Luke's number.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice replied.

"Hi, Mr. Danes." Lorelai greeted cheerfully. "Did I wake you?"

"Oh, no, sweetheart I was just about to get out of bed anyway. You have perfect timing." he chuckled. "And I told you to call me William."

"Okay, I'll try to remember that next time I call." She politely replied. "Is Luke around?"

"I think I heard him come in a few minutes ago. Hold on." William held the phone away from his mouth, but Lorelai could still hear him perfectly. "Lucas?" He called. "It's Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled, she loved to hear Luke's dad call him Lucas.

"Hey." Luke's friendly voice interjected.

Lorelai was surprised that he had taken the phone so quickly. "Hey."

"Good morning." Luke added.

"Yes, it is a good morning." Lorelai smirked.

"I miss you." Luke blurted out practically without even thinking. "Let's meet up."

"I can't." Lorelai replied in a sad tone. "My mother is making me go to a dinner party."

"Well, I'll come with you." Luke offered. "My dad has a tux that I could borrow. That's what they wear, right?"

Lorelai laughed. "Yes, that's what they wear. " Lorelai paused. "Luke, I don't think my mom would allow you to escort me to a dinner party."

"Why not?" Luke replied. "I can finally show her I'm not some sleeze ball just looking for a free ride."

"The only reason she is making me go to this stupid party is because she thinks I'm going to hook up with the host's son."

It was quiet on Luke's end of the phone for a moment. "Oh." he finally replied.

Lorelai sensed the disappointment in Luke's reply, even though it was one small word, it held much emotion. "You know that is _not _going to happen, right?"

"I hope not." Luke remarked.

"Luke, I don't want anyone else." She stated boldly and honestly. "I only want to be with you."

Okay, that was enough for Luke. Hearing those words reassured him everything was fine and there was no need to worry. "Well, if this guy gives you any trouble..."

"Don't worry." Lorelai giggled, seeing Luke's protective jealous side kick in. "I'm sure he's dreading this whole thing just as much as I am."

"Call me when you get home."

"I will." Lorelai paused. Would he say it? Her heart pounded with excitement.

"I love you." Luke added.

Lorelai desperately tried to keep from jumping up and down and squealing like a young school girl. "I love you, too." She replied cooly and hung up the phone. Then she danced around her room like the young school girl she truly was.


	5. I Can't Believe It

"Lorelai, if I have to call for you one more time!" Emily shouted.

"I'm coming!" Lorelai called as she hurried down the stairs. "What?" Lorelai asked as she stood there staring at her mother. "I'm ready, let's go." She motioned towards the door.

Emily exhaled quickly and guided her daughter out the door. The car ride to the dinner party was completely silent, until they pulled into the driveway. This was Emily's cue to begin her lecturing.

"Now, Lorelai, remember you are a young lady. There shall be no jokes, or gags preformed. No teasing or inappropriate gestures made. You are to say please and thank you. And most importantly, when you see Christopher thank him for specifically inviting you tonight. Do you hear?"

"Yes, mother." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

Richard parked the car and opened the door for both of his girls. "Well, I'm off to speak with William and Hershal, they claim they have a new idea that everyone is fussing about. I'm eager myself to hear it."

"Richard darling be prepared to leave by 10:00." Emily reminded.

"Yes, dear."

"10:00!" Lorelai repeated. "There is no way I am staying here for 3 and a half hours."

"Lorelai, you'll do as you're told." Emily scolded.

A groan of annoyance exited Lorelai's mouth. Once inside the mansion Lorelai split from her mother. She found a seat outside by the garden. Luckily she had snuck along one of her books, so she wouldn't be completely miserable. She was just about to enter her second chapter when someone sat down beside her.

"Do you plan to read all night?" he asked.

Lorelai looked over her book to reveal a skinny young man smiling at her. "Yes." she replied as she held the book back up to cover her face.

"It must be a really good book." He continued.

"It has its moments." Lorelai answered, keeping her face hidden.

"I take it you're not enjoying the party?"

"There's a party?" Lorelai teased.

He laughed. "You don't remember me." he added. "Do you?"

Lorelai lowered the book once more this time taking a deeper look at the young man. "Are you... Christopher?" She asked a little unsure about herself.

"I am." He proudly confessed. "Don't feel bad, I barely recognized you. You've really grown up since Jr. High."

"Yeah, you too." She remarked.

"When my mother was going over the guest list she mentioned the name Gilmore. I asked if it was the same Gilmore that I went to school with a few years ago and she said yes. It really shocked me. I thought I'd never see you again." He scooted closer to Lorelai.

Whoa, this guy was a little on the uneven side. Lorelai stood up. "What are you talking about?" she asked trying to not jump to any conclusions.

He sighed and stood up beside her. "I used to have a huge crush on you, when we were younger. I always wanted to ask you out, but you seemed so distant and so far out of reach. I figured you'd turn me down. I was too afraid of embarrassment back then. When it came time to go to high school, my father suggest I go to an all boys prep-school. I refused at first, but he can be very persuasive." Chris smiled again. "So, when my mother told me your parents were coming to our party, I had to send a special invitation just for you. And well, here we are." He gazed into her eyes. He could tell she was a little surprised and awed by his actions.

"Wow." She cleared her throat. "So, my mother did set this whole thing up?"

"I'm afraid I can't let her have credit for this one." Chris replied.

Lorelai opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words to fill it with. She couldn't believe this guy was saying these things. He sounded so sincere. She looked at him for a moment and took notice in his appearance. He wore a tux with a red tie and and a red handkerchief in his breast pocket to match. He had incredible dark brown eyes that blended perfectly with is soft brown hair. His dimples showed them self abundantly each time he smiled. Lorelai suddenly found herself attracted to this young man. It was romantic to think he had a crush on here a few years ago and that he had waited all this time to see her again.

"Hey, I have an idea. And it's much better than reading a book by yourself." He took her by the hand. "Come on."

Without saying a word, Lorelai let him guide her through the house up to his room.

"Why are we in your room?" Lorelai finally asked not sure what his intentions were.

Chris jumped over his bed and grabbed a box. "Here." he said as he handed her the box. "Open it."

Lorelai opened the box. It was full of letters. "What are these?" she asked looking up at him.

"They're letters." Chris replied. "For you." he added. "I wrote them in Jr. High, and some even in high school. I never had the courage to send them to you."

This guy really knew how to keep the surprises coming. She randomly picked a letter and opened it.

_Dear Lorelai, _

_It's been a year, and I still haven't found the courage to send you one of my letters. I fear that by doing so I'll expose myself to a world of embarrassment I am not yet capable of taking._ However, one day I will make sure you read my letters, and until then I will save each and every one that I write so that I can show them to you. Today, I was watching you in English class. You looked so bored by the teacher's lecture. I thought to myself, "That girl is beyond this lecture." I'm positive you have a brilliant mind. Much more brilliant than any other 8th grader here at Hartford Prep. I wish I could have a conversation with you some day. I bet you could give Socrates a run for his money. Well, now I suppose I am babbling. Until the next time I attempt to write you a letter, good bye.

Yours Truly,

Christopher

"Oh, my God." Lorelai replied after reading the letter. Suddenly, Lorelai recalled the car ride to the dinner party. "Thank you for inviting me." She replied softly.


	6. Go Directly To Bed Do Not Pass Go

Christopher took the box from Lorelai's hand. "See, I wasn't making it all up." He guided her over to his bed and they sat down.

Lorelai was still stunned after reading Chris' letter. Nevertheless, her mind wondered back to Luke. She immediately regained focus. "Chris, this is all so sweet, but I have a boyfriend."

Chris' smile quickly vanished. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Lorelai softly answered.

A pause. "So, do you love him?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Lorelai replied. "Very much."

"Oh." Chris stood from his bed and walked over to the window. "How long have you been together?"

"Seven months." she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering how long I've been a fool." Chris replied. "I guess I'm still not ready to handle all the embarrassment." he lowered his head.

"Don't." Lorelai said, as she stood from the bed and walked near him. "Don't be embarrassed. Those are beautiful letters. I can't believe I inspired you to write them. We can still be friends." Lorelai smiled.

Chris gazed up into her crystal blue eyes. "If only I was seven months braver." he exhaled. "Come on, I'll take you back to the party."

Chris opened his door and held it for Lorelai. She walked passed him and he could smell her sweet perfume. Lorelai felt so guilty for some reason. It was almost like she was supposed to have been waiting for Chris, just as he had been waiting for her. It was so astounding to think that someone, who was practically a stranger to her, held such strong emotion for her. In some way, she felt as if she had let Chris down. He had pictured her to be such an incredible person and she didn't feel as if she had lived up the standards he had set. When they finally came back downstairs, Lorelai's mother took her by the hand.

"Lorelai, this is not what I meant by thanking Christopher." Emily spoke in her ear.

"What?" Lorelai asked in return. Oh, no. Emily thought that she had been messing around with Christopher. "Mom... No." Lorelai objected. "I didn't..."

"Mrs. Gilmore." Chris interjected. "It's my fault ma'am. I bugged her to go upstairs with me. She reluctantly gave in. I just wanted to show her my father's new safe. He had it imported from France. We're all a little too proud of it." Chris smiled. "I'm very sorry."

Emily paused for a minute and considered whether or not to believe this young man. She exhaled deeply. "Next time, I suggest you find a more appropriate way to spend time with Lorelai. "

"Yes, ma'am." Chris replied.

"You can start by coming to our house for diner, this Tuesday." Emily added.

Lorelai and Chris shared the same look of shock, yet both were for different reasons. "Mom, Chris may have plans for Tuesday."

"Do you, Christopher?" Emily asked.

"Uh... No, ma'am." Chris returned.

"Splendid. Dinner is at 7:00. Come along, Lorelai. We're leaving now." Emily walked ahead as Lorelai held back for a moment to speak with Chris.

"You couldn't have said you had something planned?" She asked, with her arms folded neatly across her chest.

"I don't have anything planned." He replied.

"You could have lied." Lorelai spoke in a tone that proved she was not happy with the Tuesday dinner plans.

"I could have." Chris agreed. "Lying doesn't make a very honest man, however." he added. "Besides, we're going to be friends. You said so." He smiled. "I'll see you, Tuesday."

"You just lied to my mother about a French safe." Lorelai shot back.

"It's a lovely safe." Chris replied. "I'll have to show it to you sometime."

As Chris turned and walked away, Lorelai's feelings towards him rapidly changed. Instead of feeling as if she had let him down, she now felt manipulated by him. He had a sort of creepiness about him that lingered way after his presence had left the room. Perhaps, she had misjudged him. She was certainly feeling a little uneasy about seeing him again.

"Lorelai." Emily broke Lorelai from her daze. "Do you plan to stand in this spot all night?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, and followed her mother out to the car where Richard as waiting. "Why did you do that?" Lorelai asked as she slammed the backseat door.

"Do what?" Emily innocently asked.

"Invite Christopher for dinner." Lorelai replied repulsed. "Why do you insist on making my life miserable and complicated?"

"Oh, Lorelai, don't be so dramatic." Emily brushed off.

"Mom, I have a boyfriend. We've been dating for over half a year; I'm notjust going to throw that all away for some Casanova who has been in love with me for four years and decides he's finally brave enough to show me his letters."

"Christopher said he's been in love with you for four years?" Richard asked.

Suddenly, Lorelai had an idea. Appall her father by the idea of some psycho being in love with his sixteen year old daughter. "Yes!" Lorelai replied. "And he had a box of love letters that he wrote to me throughout the years and never sent." Lorelai paused. "He's obviously mentally ill." Lorelai concluded as she leaned back in her seat.

"Oh, now, Lorelai don't be so hard the lad. He's probably never been in love before." Richard replied.

Lorelai's mouth dropped. How did Richard not burst with anger and protectiveness for his little girl? "Dad, he had love letters." Lorelai repeated. "That he never sent out. He gives me the creeps, I don't think it's a good idea to be inviting him to our house."

"When did you see love letters, Lorelai?" Emily interjected.

"Huh?" Lorelai asked not realizing what she was getting herself into.

"You said he had love letters. When did you see them?"

You had to hand it to Emily Gilmore, she was a conniving little devil. "Upstairs, mom." Lorelai finally answered.

"Were these letters in the French safe that Christopher is so proud of?" Emily continued.

Lorelai bit her lip. "No."

"Well, then, where were they?" Emily folded her hands in her lap and turned her head around to view Lorelai sitting in the back seat.

"They were in a shoe box under his bed." Lorelai replied.

"You went into his room?" Richard asked, his tone becoming more fatherly.

"Oh, now you get upset?" Lorelai shot back.

"Lorelai, you do not go into a young fellow's bedroom. That is highly inappropriate."

"He lead me up there! Be angry with him." She declared. "I didn't even want to come to this party. I could careless if I had ever met Christopher Hayden." Lorelai was infuriated. How could they dare turn this around on her? She didn't do anything. She didn't deserve any type of ridicule from them. Never had she been so angry in all her life.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, Lorelai." Emily responded. They pulled into the Gilmore drive way. Emily and Lorelai stepped out of the car, while Richard parked it in the garage. "Go directly to bed." Emily ordered. "I'll speak with you in the morning."


	7. Anywhere

Lorelai raced upstairs and landed on her bed. She began to cry. Why was she so different than her parents? They never agreed on anything, and now, just when Lorelai has some actual good in her life, they want to snatch it away and replace it with something from their world. Lorelai grabbed her phone and dialed Luke's number.

"Hello?" William answered.

"William, is Luke there?" Lorelai asked sniffling.

"Well, hello, Lorelai." William cheerfully replied. "Yes, he's here. Oh, and I'm glad you remembered to call me William this time."

Lorelai waited for Luke to pick up the phone. "Hey." Luke replied into the receiver.

"Luke." Lorelai's voice broke and she began crying all over again.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Luke asked alarmed.

"Everything!" She whined.

"Lorelai, calm down." Luke soothed. "Tell me what happened."

"Emily Gilmore is the most hideous woman in the world!" scoffed Lorelai. "She's intent on making my life a living hell, and she's doing a very good job!"

"What did she do?" Luke asked, trying to fit together some type of story.

"She made me go to that damn dinner party. Then Christopher shows up and he's not dreading seeing me at all, in fact it's been his life goal over the last four years. So I get there and he's all like "Oh come with me." So we go up stairs and he shows me all these old love letters that he has written to me since the seventh grade, but he never sent them out cause he wasn't capable of handling the embarrassment of being turned down. Then I tell him I have a boyfriend and that I love you. And I do Luke, I love you so much."

Wow, what a rant. "I love you, too." Luke replied.

"We come back downstairs and my mother thinks I've been messing around with him. He does a horrible job at covering. Then, she invites him for dinner next Tuesday. My father thinks it's adorable that some stalker is in love with me, and in the end I get lectured for going into his room!" Lorelai let out a roar of frustration. "I can't take it anymore!"

Luke thought for a moment. "So, you went into some guy's room tonight?"

Lorelai's face drooped. "Please, don't Luke. Please." she begged.

Luke replied. "If you say you didn't do anything, then I believe you."

"I hate him." she snapped. "I've actually known him for 3 hours and I've formed a hatred deeper than all the oceans, longer than the Wall of China, and higher than the top of Mt. Everest."

"It'll be okay. Just suffer through the dinner Tuesday. He'll catch on soon enough that you're not interested. If he doesn't, then I'll talk to him."

Luke sounded so calm and sure of himself. Lorelai was a wreck at that moment, and though her world felt as if it were going to shatter into a million pieces, Luke could hold it together effortlessly. She truly loved him, with all of her heart. He was what made her happy. He was what kept her going day after day.

"Luke," she began in a calmer, lower voice. "You said where I lead, you will follow." She swallowed heavily. "I'm leaving Hartford."

"What?" Luke asked surprised. "Where are you going."

"Anywhere." she replied. "Anywhere, but here." She intensely waited his reply. "Are you coming?"

"Lorelai, what about high school? What about college?" he asked.

"We'll figure it out. We can make it, I know we can." she said boldly. "Please, Luke, I don't want to leave without you."

"You're serious?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

"When are we leaving?"

"Tonight."


	8. Lorelai Meets Coffee

**This author's note is for GilmoreGirl4ever. LoL This is a correction chapter. **

Lorelai grabbed a bag from her closet and began stuffing clothes into it. She quickly changed from her "little back dress" to a pair of jeans and a shirt. She opened a drawer beside her bed and pulled out a wad of cash. Lorelai had saved up a little over a thousand dollars held back from allowances and birthdays. Her savings account at the bank had nearly 50,000 dollars, but that was for her college. She couldn't even touch it till she turned 18. Lorelai didn't want the money anyway, Emily and Richard could keep it. She'd find a way without it and them. Lorelai tossed the bag out her window hoping it would land in a safe place. After taking one last look at her room she closed the door and quietly tip toed down stairs and into the basement. She opened the basement window and slid herself out. By the time she picked up her bag and made it to the front gate, Luke was waiting for her.

Lorelai gazed at the strange truck sitting in the road. "What is this?" she asked.

"My truck." Luke replied.

"You have a truck?" her stunned voice replied. It was a very old red chevy, and had rust on the side of it. Judging by the sound of the motor it wasn't in the best shape of it's life.

"I've been working on it for a while. Hop in."

Lorelai opened the door to ratty truck and a loud squeak sounded. "What model is this?" she asked slamming the door shut.

"68." Luke replied. "I actually just got it running a few days ago. I was going to work on the body before I let you ride in it, but..."

Lorelai smiled. "I love it."

"Really?" Luke asked a little surprised and yet thankful.

"Yes, it has character."

Luke fiddled around with the radio til he found a station. A couple of minutes passed and then Luke finally had to ask. "Lorelai, where are we going?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Where do you feel like going?"

Luke paused. "Well, I was thinking, how about California? You mentioned wanting to go there."

Lorelai's heart melted and she felt her entire body heat up. "Really?" She cracked a huge smiled. "You'll go to California?"

"Hey, if I love you enough to run away with you, I love you enough to run away with you to California." he smiled.

Lorelai looked down and her smiled faded. "What did you tell your dad?" she asked a little gloomy.

"I left him a note. I told him I had to go away for a while but not to worry I'd call him when I got there."

"Do you think he'll understand?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will." Luke confirmed. "He left his own home when he was 16. Of course he left because times were tougher back then, and he had to fend for himself and stop depending on his folks. But he'll understand. I told him I' d call him soon."

"You're lucky to have a dad who cares about you so much." Lorelai replied.

"Your parents care about you, Lorelai." Luke added. "Their way is just very unique."

"When I have a kid, I'll never treat her it way my parents treated me." She leaned her head against the window. "I think I could be a great mother."

Luke removed one hand from the steering wheel and gently took Lorelai's hand. "I know you could." Lorelai scooted across the seat and laid her head on Luke's shoulder. As he drove off into the darkness she dozed off into sleep.

The next morning Lorelai awoke with stiff neck cramp. She rose up and noticed they were parked beside the highway. As a large truck zoomed by, Luke suddenly awoke. Lorelai yawned and rubbed at her neck. Luke wiped at his eyes a few times and then he too was rubbing his neck.

"Sleeping in a truck is bad." Lorelai noted.

"Bad for you neck." Luke added.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Danbury." Luke replied.

"What the hell is Danbury?"

"It's a town."

"Are we still in Connecticut?"

"Yep. I only made it about an hour and a half last night before I became too sleepy to drive. It's a good start anyway." Luke turned the key to the truck, it sputtered a few times and then finally made connection. "You up for some coffee?"

"Coffee?" Lorelai asked. "I've never drank it."

"It's pretty good of the mornings. Especially when you need to wake up fast. There should be a gas station or something soon, we can stop there."

Within a few minutes Lorelai and Luke found a gas station and pulled in.

"Let's get some donuts." Lorelai added. "Not exactly the best breakfast, but very tasty."

"You go ahead." Luke replied. "I'll eat one of these." Luke grabbed a breakfast bar from one of the isles.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and grabbed several donuts. After paying for their food and coffee, Lorelai and Luke sat in the old beat up truck and had their first breakfast together. Lorelai had drank the whole cup of coffee extremely fast.

"You weren't kidding." She smiled. "This stuff really is good. I'm going to get another cup for the road."

Luke laughed. "Lorelai, I think one cup is plenty for the day."

"Luke, it's not like it's alcohol." Lorelai replied as she stepped out of the truck and hurried back into the gas station. When she returned she had a much larger cup than the first one. "What?" She asked as she stepped back into the truck. Luke looked at the large cup of coffee. "This is the only size they had left." Lorelai replied cunningly.

"Uh huh." Luke replied as she started the engine and drove off from the gas station.


	9. Your Baby's Gone

"Richmond." Lorelai finally declared. "Ha. Your turn." she smiled.

Luke chuckled. "Alright." he paused for a moment to think. "Ripley."

Lorelai's eyes narrowed. "You're making that up."

"Am not." he defended. "It's a town in Ohio."

"Ohio?" Lorelai repeated. "When did you go to Ohio?"

"I have family there. My parents and I used to go every summer before my mom passed away."

Suddenly it fell quite inside the truck. "Oh." Lorelai replied after a hesitation. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's a small town, not many people know about it."

"Not about the town." Lorelai confirmed."Your mom." she added. "I'm sorry."

Luke looked puzzled. "Lorelai, you knew that my mom isn't with us anymore."

"Yeah." Lorelai replied. "I've just never heard you say it." She gazed out her window.

"It's not a big deal." he replied lightly. "Come on, your turn." Lorelai didn't reply instead she continued to stare at the passing scenery. "Out of places already?" he asked teasingly. "Then I guess I win." He boasted.

Lorelai cracked a smile. "Riversdale."

"Oh, now, I know that's made up." Luke laughed.

"Is not!"

"Then where is it?" he asked.

Lorelai's eyes beat back and forth as she thought of a state. "Um, Uh, California." she replied proudly.

"And when have you been to California?" continued Luke.

"Well, I haven't, but when we get there, I'll prove it." Lorelai raised her chin.

Back in Hartford, Emily looked at the clock. It was nearly 11:30 and Lorelai had still not came downstairs. Usually, by now she was in the kitchen annoying the maid to fix foods that Emily and Richard would never eat, or she would be on her way to the garden to read one of her books. Richard stepped out of his study and headed towards the kitchen. Before he could enter the door, Emily abruptly stopped him.

"Richard." Emily called in a concerned voice. "It's 11:30."

Richard glanced at his watch. "So, it is." he proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

"Richard." she called again. "Lorelai hasn't came down from her room, yet."

Richard turned and faced his wife. "Emily, do your random statements have a point of conclusion ?" he asked.

"She's always down from her room by now."

"Perhaps she's not feeling well today." Richard concluded.

Suddenly, a sparkle entered Emily's eyes. "I can send the maid up to gather her laundry. She can tell me what Lorelai is doing."

Richard laughed softly. "Emily, darling, if you so highly concerned, go upstairs yourself."

Emily's brightness faded. "She's furious with me. I know it. You go."

"I'm going to the kitchen to pour myself another cup of tea." Richard turned and walked towards the kitchen, this time stopping for nothing.

Emily sighed and rolled her eyes. When she reached Lorelai's room the door was shut tightly. She knocked and when it didn't open, she knocked again. "Lorelai." she called through the wooden door. "Please open the door." Her wait proved useless. Her temper began to flare. "Lorelai, open this door." She demanded. She began to fiddle with the door knob and to her surprise it twisted effortlessly, it wasn't even locked. She opened the door and burst into Lorrelai's room.

"Richard!"

The panic and fear in Emily's voice sent Richard gunning up the stairway. When he reached Lorelai's room he found Emily sitting on her daughter's bed holding one of the many dolls that decorated Lorelai's room.

"Emily." Richard softly spoke. "Why on earth did you scream like that?"

"She's gone." Emily announced sadly.


	10. The Breakdown

"I'll call the police, you call all her friends from school and see if she's ran to one of their houses." Richard galloped down the stairs and headed for his study.

Emily wiped away at a few tears that had been building up in her eyes. As she was about to exit Lorelai's room she noticed the picture of Luke sitting beside Lorelai's bed. All of a sudden, it clicked.

"Pull over." Lorelai replied when came close to another gas station.

"Again?" Luke asked in bewilderment. "You're kidding."

"I'm not kidding. Pull over." Lorelai replied.

Luke pulled the truck into the gas station and parked it. He sighed. "Go on." he waved his hand. Lorelai smiled and opened the squeaky old door. A few minutes later she walked out with a large cup of coffee in one hand and a soda in the other.

"Here." she reached Luke the soda as she closed the door to the truck.

"I've created a monster." Luke replied as he watched Lorelai take a drink of coffee.

"Thank you, master." Lorelai answered in a gruesome, monster mimicking, voice.

As Luke was about to pull out onto the main highway, the truck suddenly died. Luke immediately tried to restart it. Time after time ended in complete failure.

"I don't believe this." Luke replied. "We've broken down."

"What's so unbelievable about that?" Lorelai remarked taking a look around inside the truck. "This truck is like 25 years old. In truck years, that's like 80."

Luke ignored Lorelai's random comment and hopped out of the truck. "Well no better place to breakdown than at a gas station."

"See, coffee saved us." Lorelai gleamed.

"I'm going to see if there's a mechanic around." Luke walked inside the gas station.

Emily walked into Richard's office and held up the picture of Luke. Richard hung up the phone and stood from his chair. "How long do you think they've been gone?" Richard asked.

"They must have left sometime last night." Emily replied.

"I'm going to call Luke's father, perhaps he knows something." Richard grabbed his address book and searched for William's phone number.

"Hello?" The soft warm voice of William answered.

"Mr. Danes?" Richard asked.

"Yes?"

"This is Richard Gilmore, Lorelai's father. It seems as if my daughter and your son have taken off together."

"Ah, yes, Luke left a note. I found it earlier this morning." William sounded calm and easy going.

"He left a letter?" Richard asked. "What did it say?"

"Just that he had to go somewhere and that he would call when got there."

Richard became angry at how calm William was responding to the whole situation. "How could behave so rationally about this?" Richard asked as his voice began to climax.

"Oh, now, Mr. Gilmore Luke has a good head on his shoulders. If he feels as if he needs to go somewhere, then I'm sure that he has a good reason for going there."

"Your son has taken away my daughter." Richard scoffed. "You may find two sixteen year olds running away together to be "good sense", but I sir do not. I intend on finding my daughter and bringing her home safely." Richard quickly hung up the phone, giving William no chance to respond.

"What did he say?" Emily asked eagerly.

"He's perfectly fine with it." Richard replied in disbelief. "No wonder the boy has problems, he has an unfit father."

"Well we can't just sit here."

"I've already informed the police." Richard remarked. "There's not too much we can do at the moment."


	11. If A Lie Is Told Correctly

"Richard, I honestly think that we should do something." Emily pestered. "Who knows what that heathen will try to do to our daughter."

"Emily..." Richard began to reply, but was interrupted by loud and continuos knocking from the front door. "That could be the police." Richard trailed off.

Emily followed closed behind Richard as he hurried to answer the front door. Richard swung open the door quickly, expecting to see a man in a uniform. Instead, Richard and Emily's eyes beheld Christopher. He shined in his glory of his best business suite and tie.

"Christopher?" Emily asked stepping out from behind Richard. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I'm here too see Lorelai, ma'am." Christopher replied. "If that is okay with you, sir." he directed towards Richard.

Richard paused for a moment. "Well, that would be perfectly acceptable, but I'm afraid my daughter isn't here."

"Perhaps, I could come back later?" Chris pushed the conversation.

Richard sighed. "Mr. Hayden, Lorelai, has ran away. The chances of her being back later are very slim."

"Ran away?" Chris repeated. "With whom?"

"With that pitiful excuse for a boyfriend that she says she's so in love with." Emily scoffed.

"That jerk?" Chris asked. "Well, ma'am from what I know of him, he's a poor excuse for anything, let alone a boyfriend."

"You know Luke?" Richard replied. "How so?"

"Well, he used to do work for my family, until we caught him stealing." Chris added disgrace to his voice. "We were all very shocked. We never expected someone who seemed so kind and generous to be a thief. We later found out it he was only after our money and the affection of my younger sister." Chris paused, awaiting to see the reactions from Emily and Richard. "Needless to say, my father put an end to their courtship immediately and fired Lucas from his job. When I found out your daughter was seeing him, my heart went out for the two of you. I was hoping I could perhaps win Lorelai over, and therefore save you both the humiliation that was bestowed upon my parents."

"Good Lord." Emily murmured. "Richard, our daughter has ran away with a thief."

Anger filled Richard's body as he thought of the danger Lorelai could be in. "Emily, have the maid pack some of my belongings. I'm going to find Lorelai." Richard was about to hurry to his office when Christopher stopped him.

"Sir, please, allow me to assist you." Chris suggested.

"Christopher, I don't believe that would be very wise. You should go on home, now." Richard replied.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gilmore, but I can't do that. I can't go home knowing that the girl I love is in danger. I must come with you, for the sake of Lorelai, and for the sake of my conscience. I am positive you can handle the entire ordeal on your own, but I beg of you, allow me to come along." Chris had presented a very convincing argument.

"Alright. Be ready to leave in 45 minutes." Richard replied as he closed the door to his study.

Christopher smiled and then focused his attention on Emily. "Don't worry Mrs. Gilmore, I'll bring her home." Chris turned and left the mansion.

"Look, isn't there something we can work out?" Luke pleaded.

"I'm sorry, young fella, but either you pay me the money, or I can't help you." the mechanic replied.

"I don't have 300 dollars." Luke exclaimed. "But I could do something in exchange for the work, like work a couple of days here for you in your garage."

"Boy, you can't earn 300 dollars worth of work in a couple of days."

"Then a week." Luke offered. "I'll work for you the whole week if you fix my truck."

Lorelai, who was tired of sitting in the truck, walked into the mechanic's garage.

"Kid, look, I'm sorry about your luck, I really am, but I can't stick my neck out for you like that. You should take this young girl home." The mechanic added after laying eyes on Lorelai.

"I can't take her home." Luke huffed. "My truck doesn't run."

"I'll pay the money." Lorelai spoke up.

"Lorelai." Luke replied in a stern voice.

"It's not a big deal, Luke. We have to have the truck or else we're not going anywhere."

Luke sighed. "It's your money. It shouldn't be spent on my truck."

Lorelai took Luke by the hands and smiled. "Our money." she corrected. "Our truck."


	12. It's A Love Thing

"Alright. Start her up!" The mechanic yelled from underneath the hood.

Luke turned the ignition key and the truck began to purr. "That's incredible!" Luke laughed. "It's never sounded so great."

The mechanic smiled. "I've been known to preform a few miracles in my day."

"Thanks a lot." Luke said stepping out of the truck and shaking the hand of the mechanic.

"Well, now, you're welcome." he replied. "Just promise me you're going to take good care of this sweetheart here." He pointed towards Lorelai.

"You can count on it." Luke answered. "Thanks again."

Luke and Lorelai hopped into the truck and once again headed towards their promise land.

After a few minutes of driving, Luke glanced over at Lorelai. "What you did back there. With the money."

Lorelai smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I'm not." Luke replied. "I just wanted to say, I like the idea of you and I building a life together."

"You do?" Lorelai asked intrigued.

"Yeah. I think we'll be good at it." Luke licked his lips. "In fact, I don't think I could ever do it with anyone else."

Lorelai gazed into Luke's dark brown eyes. "I love you." she ended with a smile.

"I love you." Luke repeated.

"Richard! Christopher is here!" Emily called from the living room.

"I'm coming!" Richard called back.

"Emily, I just wanted to reassure you that I will not allow any harm to come to your daughter." Christopher boldly stated.

"I trust you wont." Emily replied.

"Well, Christopher..." Richard began. "We should be leaving."

"Yes, sir."

Richard kissed his wife good bye and the two "men" headed out the door.

"I believe our best bet is go to west." Christopher replied as he closed to the door to the BMW.

"West?" Richard asked. "How so?"

"Well, with all due respect Mr. Gilmore there is far more places to get away from you if one was to proceed west, than any other direction."

"Hmmm." Richard thought for a moment. "I suppose you're right."

"You do have a recent photo of Lorelai?" Chris asked.

"Of course I do." Richard replied proudly. "One of that Danes boy, too." Richard pulled the picture out of his bag.

Chris studied the picture of Lorelai and Luke. They looked very much in love. This only infuriated Chris even more so. Lorelai was his girl and no one else could have her. He had been in love with here since he knew what love was and he was not going to lose her to some back yard boy toy.

"This guy looks like a prick." Christopher spoke before realizing the company in which he was in. Immediately he back tracked. "I'm sorry Mr. Gilmore, excuse me."

"It's quite all right, Christopher." Richard replied as he pulled out of the Gilmore Driveway. "I couldn't agree with you more."

A couple of hours passed and Lorelai's stomach was beginning to grumble. "I could go for a cheese burger right now." She randomly stated.

"A cheese burger?" Luke asked. "Do you ever eat anything healthy?"

"I get vegetables on my cheese burger." Lorelai replied sheepishly.

Luke smirked. "What's your favorite burger restaurant?"

"Burger King."

"They do have the best burgers."

"I thought you was a health nut."

"I splurge occasionally." Luke answered.

"So the next one we see, you'll stop?"

"I'll stop." Luke smiled.


	13. Blueprinted Dreams

Lorelai took another huge bite out of her burger. Luke was sitting across the table from her, reviewing a map. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his temples.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked as she sipped on her soda.

"We're about twenty minutes from New York." Luke replied.

Lorelai gleamed. "Wow. New York. I mean I've been there a few times, with my parents, but can you imagine how much fun it would be without them?"

"Lorelai, we're only about three hours away from Hartford. If that." He sighed again. "Breaking down really put us behind. We have to get some distance between us and your parents."

"Don't worry." Lorelai smiled. "We're away from them, that's enough."

"No, it's not." Luke huffed. "Every police officer in Connecticut will be searching for us soon."

"It doesn't matter." Lorelai replied. "They can't make me go back."

Luke was becoming more and more nervous when he thought about how Emily and Richard were going to react to him running away with their daughter. But he had to face it, they'd already done the worst part, there was no going back.

"We can't stop anymore for a while." Luke said as he folded up the map. "We'll try to make it all the way through New York before we rest for the night."

Lorelai's eyes became wider. "All the way through?"

"It'll only take about 5 hours, if we only stop to use the restroom and the traffic isn't too bad. When we enter Pennsylvania, we'll rest there."

Lorelai supposed she had seen the running away scheme as a joy ride, instead of a jail break. She hadn't given much thought to her parents finding her. In fact she had blocked that entire idea from her mind.

"Are you finished?" Luke asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai confirmed. They stood and left the restaurant.

"Well, they came by here about 3 hours ago." The mechanic replied. "Real sweet young lady. Very pretty too."

Chris glared at the mechanic. "Where did they say they were going?"

"They didn't." the mechanic replied. "But, boy howdy, were they in a hurry to get there."

Richard rubbed his forehead. "What were they driving?"

"Shoot, an old beat up truck. Rust an inch thick on it. A uh, red chevy... 68 model, I do believe."

"What direction did they go?" Christopher pressed.

"West."

"Thank you." Richard replied as he turned and headed towards his car.

"Welcome." The mechanic answered as he spat a chew of tobacco onto the ground.

"You were right, Christopher." Richard smiled as he pulled out onto the main road. "Have you ever considered doing police work?"

Chris slightly laughed. "Well, no sir. I suppose when you truly care about someone, you just inherit a sixth sense, so to speak."

"You are a fine young man." Richard added.

"Thank you, Mr. Gilmore."

"Please, call me Richard."

Christopher beamed with accomplishment. "Thank you, Richard."

Luke and Lorelai had been keeping to themselves the rest of the trip. Lorelai was dozing on and off and Luke was listening to the radio. Talking wasn't necessary between them. They felt comfortable enough just sitting next to each other. Luke tried not to think of Emily and Richard. That thought alone was enough to terrify him. If he wasn't in such a blind love with Lorelai, he would have never attempted something so desperately crazy like this. He didn't regret it however, he was in this all the way. Nevertheless, he had to make sure they didn't get caught. Lorelai let her mind wonder about what it would be like when they finally made it California. She and Luke could both find a job somewhere together. Maybe they could be lifeguards at the beach. They would spend their evenings laying out in the sand gazing up at the stars. They would take moonlight strolls. Everything about California would be perfect. After they got settled, they could go back to school, and then to college. Wouldn't that be something to be proud of? Leaving home at 16 and finishing college with a degree. Lorelai wanted nothing more than to rub her success and happiness into her mother's face.

"Luke, when do you think we'll reach California?" Lorelai asked as she snuggled closer to him.

"Just a few more days." Luke answered. "I figure we'll be there by Tuesday evening. Maybe, Wednesday morning."

"I was thinking about children." Lorelai randomly stated. "How when I have a child, I'm not going to control it's every move. I'll give it freedom and room to make decisions. We'll have a wonderful bond. I'm sure."

"You really want children?" Luke asked as he continued to stare at the road.

"Well, yeah." Lorelai smiled. "A family isn't complete without children... and a dog."

Luke laughed. "You're not wanting them right away are you? I mean you're going to wait until you get older?."

Lorelai straightened herself up in the seat. "Of course." she replied. "Did you think I meant right now?"

"Oh.. I ... Well..." Luke stammered. "I wasn't sure." Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, I want kids. I just want to finish raising myself first."

"I understand." Lorelai whispered as she sank back down into the seat and rested her head on Luke's shoulder.


	14. Catch Em If You Can

After slowly making their way through New York, Luke pulled the truck over and turned off the ignition. He had never been so tired in all of his life. Lorelai was sitting quietly on her side.

"We'll rest here for the night. Then start off in the morning."

"Why don't we stay in a hotel?" Lorelai asked.

"Hotels cost money. Plus, they can track us that way." replied Luke as he kicked off his shoes and propped his feet up in the dashboard.

"I have money." Lorelai answered.

"Not enough." Luke smiled. "Hey, so we spend a few nights in a truck. It's worth it. Don't you think?"

Lorelai lowered her head and then raised it with a smile on her face. "I guess so."

Luke pulled Lorelai closer to him. "When we get to California, after I get a good job, I'm going to buy you everything you want. A new car, a nice house, a dog." Luke laughed. "You'll be happy, I promise."

"Luke, money doesn't mean much to me. I mean, I understand that we need money to survive, but I'm really not that concerned about it."

Luke knew this was true. "I'll give you whatever it takes to make you happy." he replied. "Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we're making it through Pennsylvania, West Virginia, and Ohio. We'll rest in Indiana."

Lorelai's mouth dropped. "You're kidding?"

"Oh, no. I'm very serious. We have major driving to take care of." Luke remarked.

"Well, I'd better get some sleep then.

(New York)

"Richard we've been in traffic for hours." Chris moaned.

Richard sighed heavily. "And we've only traveled 20 miles."

"Let's just find a hotel." Chris suggested.

"No." Richard quickly replied. "Traffic will clear up soon. Then we'll move faster. We can take back roads. Every second is important, Christopher."

"Well, at least let me take the wheel for a while. You must be tired."

At first Richard was going to object, but then he decided it would be for the best. After the switch was made, Richard soon dozed off and began to lightly snore. Chris turned up the radio a little louder to drown out the annoying noise. As he looked at the clock, the bright numbers read 12:04 am.

"If I'm going to make it through the whole night, I'll need some coffee." Chris said to himself. He pulled off at the nearest gas station and walked inside. "Hello, ma'am." Chris greeted as he walked through the door. "Is there any fresh coffee?"

"Well, I don't know how fresh it is." the woman replied. "Don't drink it, don't make it."

"Uh, huh." Chris nodded. "Well, I'll take my chances then." He poured himself a cup. "Just by chance, have you seen either of these two today?" Chris held out the picture of Luke and Lorelai.

The woman stared at the picture. "Can't say that I have." She answered. "A dollar and five cents."

Chris paid the woman and exited the gas station. Richard was still sleeping. "I know I'm getting closer to you, Lorelai." Chris whispered. "I can feel it."

The next morning, Luke slowly awoke from his sleep. He became startled when he realized Lorelai wasn't in the truck. He jolted opened the door and stepped out. "Lorelai!" He ran around the truck and suddenly shielded his eyes. "Oh god!"

"Holy crap!" Lorelai yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Luke replied as he turned around quickly. "I didn't know you were... doing that." Luke awkwardly added.

Lorelai stood and pulled up her pants. "Well, I didn't expect you to come running around the side of the truck like a mad man." Lorelai laughed. "It's okay. It's not like you haven't seen me naked, anyway."

Luke turned back around. "That was different." he replied.

She smiled. "If you say so. Come on, I want to get a cup of coffee before we get going."

Luke exhaled deeply. "Right. Coffee." he walked back around to his side of the truck and got in. Before he started the truck, he looked at her once more. "I really am sorry."

"Luke, drive." Lorelai demanded.

Meanwhile, Chris had traded out with Richard and was now taking a nap in the passenger seat. They had discovered they if the kept switching drivers every few hours they would double their time and eliminate any need for stopping, besides gas and food. Finally, they had made it through New York's horrible traffic and were riding smoothly along the outskirts of Pennsylvania. Seeing a gas station, Richard pulled over. Chris came out of his light sleep.

"Why are we stopping?" Chris asked.

"This is the first gas station I've seen in two hours."

"So."

"So." Richard replied. "If they've been on this road, chances are they would have stopped here to rest or get gas." Richard grabbed the picture of Lorelai and Luke and walked inside.

Chris laid his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. He opened them a minute or two later to see Richard running towards the car. Chris immediately raised up when Richard stepped into the car.

"What is it?" Chris asked eagerly.

"They've been here." Richard replied with a sparkle in his eye. "About thirty minutes ago."

Chris laughed. "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack!" Richard proclaimed. "We're going to catch them." Richard quickly pulled back onto the main highway and drove off furiously in the direction of Luke and Lorelai.


	15. Beats All You Ever Saw

"Dukes Of Hazard." Luke answered, slightly laughing.

"Dukes Of Hazard?" Lorelai replied. "Well, I guess I could see why. The whole flannel thing."

"Oh, Really?" Luke asked. "Well, what's your favorite tv show?"

"I don't have one."

"Aw, come on. You have to one." Luke pressed.

"No. I swear. I like all kinds of tv shows. I could never just pick one."

"Fine then, tell me one of your favorites."

"But you're making me choose one. I can't just choose one." Lorelai remarked.

"Then tell me all of them."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Okay... Well... Dynasty, One Life To Live, I Love Lucy, Taxi, Happy Days, The Carol Burnett Show..."

Luke was beginning to regret his decision to listen to all of Lorelai's favorites. He glanced up into his rearview mirror and spotted a black car speeding towards them.

"Lorelai." Luke interrupted.

"Hey, you said I could name them all." Lorelai answered.

"What kind of car do your parents own?" Luke asked.

"They have two cars." Lorelai corrected.

"Well, what are they?" Luke replied, in a very agitated tone.

"A silver Cadillac and a black BMW."

Luke closed his eyes for a second. "Shit." he mumbled to himself.

Lorelai who was still confused, turned and looked out the back window. "Oh my God." She said as her eyes widened. "That's my father!"

"Put your seat belt on." Luke demanded as his foot pressed down harder on the gas.

"Are you crazy?" Lorelai asked. "You can't out run my dad's BMW!"

"Put on your seat belt." Luke stated again.

"Don't you dare try any Dukes of Hazard tricks!" Lorelai scolded. "If you do, so help me god, Luke Danes!"

"I'm not going to try anything like that." Luke pressed down on the gas again. The speedometer read 110. Lorelai grabbed hold of the side of the door as Luke floored it down the long stretch of high way. "Close your eyes, Lore." Luke suggested. Not questioning Luke's suggestion, Lorelai closed her eyes tightly. As the BMW closed in closer and closer, Luke suddenly and abruptly dodged off the main highway and into a field of corn.

Lorelai could hear the sound of corn stalks beating the truck, but she didn't dare open her eyes. She almost too afraid to. Luke made a large U turn while in the corn field and came back onto the main highway a few hundred yards down the road from where Richard and Christopher stood gazing at the disaster Luke had left behind.

"Open them!" Luke shouted with pride.

Lorelai opened her eyes and began laughing. "That was so crazy!"

"I knew he wouldn't take his car through a corn field!" Luke declared. "I sure don't give two cents if this old thing takes a few hard hits."

Lorelai leaned over the truck seat and planted a huge kiss on Luke's face. "You're incredible." She replied.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked teasingly. "Cause I can take you back if you want."

"You wouldn't dare." Lorelai replied sheepishly.

Luke smirked. "No, I guess I wouldn't."

"Did you see someone in the passenger seat with my father?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Luke replied, remembering. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"I wonder who it could have been?"

Luke shrugged. "Probably some idiot he found to come along with him."


	16. My Resolutions

"That guy is nuts!" Chris yelled as he stood gazing through the disaster of ran over corn stalks. "He's absolutely nuts."

"Well, he's not getting away." Richard huffed. "Get back in the car, Christopher."

"Richard, come on, you're not going to take your BMW through a corn field?" Chris asked in shock.

"Of course not." replied Richard. "He'll have to cut onto the main road sooner or later." Richard paused. "He probably already has."

Chris and Richard jumped back into the car and drove off down the highway.

Meanwhile, Lorelai was still in awe over Luke's spectacular performance. "That was so incredible." She laughed. "I mean really, I can't believe you did that."

Luke beamed with pride. "Ah, wasn't so great."

"Are you kidding? It was completely and totally awesome. You deserve a medal. No, not a medal, a statue..."

Luke laughed. "I'd settle for a kiss." Lorelai quickly scooted over and kissed Luke on the cheek. "Thank you." Luke's eyes brightened.

"Welcome." Lorelai bit her lip for a minute, then slid her hand onto Luke's arm. "So, tonight, can we stay in a hotel?"

Luke sighed. "Lorelai..."

"Please... I could really use a shower." she replied.

Realizing he himself was in a need a of good shower as well, Luke rolled his eyes. "Alright." Lorelai giggled and jumped with happiness. "But this is the only time. We can't keep stopping, especially with your Dad hot on our trail."

"Deal." Lorelai replied, satisfied.

After spotting a hotel, Luke pulled off of the main highway and behind the building. "Your dad may not suspect us resting at a hotel." Luke said as he hid the truck behind a garbage bin. "This may actually throw him off track."

"Clever." Lorelai remarked as she opened the door and stepped out. "Man, it's really going to feel good to sleep in a bed."

"And take a shower." Luke added.

"And watch some tv." Lore continued.

"And have a private bathroom." Luke remarked, remembering the incident from earlier.

Once inside the hotel lobby, Luke walked up the main desk. "Hi." Luke smiled. "We'd like a hotel room for the night."

"Name please?" The lady replied.

"Luke Danes."

"And the young lady?"

"Lorelai Gilmore." Lorelai answered.

The desk clerk typed the names into a computer. "May I see your driver's license please."

Luke handed the lady his license. "And your's Ms. Gilmore?"

"Oh, I don't have a license." Lorelai replied.

"Well, I'll need some type of identification."

"Okay..." Lorelai started to dig through her purse. "I must have something..." She mumbled. "Aha.. My social security card." Lorelai smiled as she handed the lady the card.

"Alright, you'll be staying in room 321." The clerk replied. "You may order room service if you'd like, the number will be on the door, and also we have wake up calls available. Your bill will be presented when you check out in the morning."

"Any idea how much it will be?" Luke asked.

The clerk inhaled deeply. "Well, I can't give you an exact answer, but you can expect it to be around 100 dollars."

"100 dollars?" Luke repeated.

Lorelai saw the expression on Luke's face and quickly stepped in front of him. "Well, thank you so much." Lorelai smiled as she took their room key from the lady. "Have a good evening."

"100 dollars, Lorelai." Luke stated as they stepped onto the elevator.

"I heard." Lorelai replied.

"For one night. What a rip off."

"It's not that bad." Lorelai defended. "After all, there are two of us."

Luke grumbled something under his breath and stepped off the elevator. "I call first for the shower."

"What?" Lorelai asked. "No way."

"Yes way." Luke replied.

"I smell worse." Lorelai shot back.

"That may be so." Luke smiled. "But I called firsts."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine." she paused. "Baby."

Luke and Lorelai walked into the room and set down their bags. The room was small, yet quaint. Lorelai immediately noticed the tv, and suddenly didn't care that Luke had beaten her to the shower.

"Well, I'm not wasting any time." Luke remarked as he grabbed some clothes from his suit case and walked into the tiny bathroom.

Richard and Christopher had driven far enough down the highway to see where Luke had came back onto the main road. They had driven cautiously for about an hour, then Chris couldn't hold it any longer.

"Richard."

"Yes?"

"I need to use the restroom." Chris replied.

"Again?" Richard asked, annoyed.

"I can't help it." Chris defended.

Richard sighed. "Fine... There's a hotel, you can go there." Richard pulled into the hotel parking lot. As Christopher got out of the car, he noticed a red truck sitting towards the back of the building. "Richard." Chris whispered, leaning back into the car. "Take a look over there."


	17. Payback

"By gum-it we've got him now." Richard replied as he slipped out of the car.

"Richard, wait." Chris interrupted. "I have an idea." Richard paused waiting to hear Chris' explanation. "I'll go in to the hotel room and get Lorelai. Luke will probably try to make a break for it and when he does, you can be waiting right there beside his truck to make sure he doesn't escape. I'll call the police from the hotel room, and then bring Lorelai safely down."

Richard raised one of his eyebrows. "Christopher, that is a marvelous idea."

A smile raced across Christopher's face. "Glad you approve." Christopher headed off towards the hotel. "Be ready." Chris called back over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me." Richard replied boastfully.

Chris quickly ran into a nearby restroom once inside the hotel. After preparing himself, he walked up to the main desk. "Hi." Chris greeted charmingly.

"Hello." the woman replied.

"My sister and her boyfriend are supposed to be here tonight. I was wondering if they had already checked in?"

"The names please?"

"Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore." Chris replied casually, as he leaned onto the desk.

"Yes, they've checked in." she answered.

"Great. So, what room are they in?" Chris asked.

"I can have someone fetch them for you. Visitors are not allowed in unless they are signed for."

Chris squinted. "Well, see, it's a surprise for Lorelai. She doesn't know I'm here. I'd rather not have someone else go up and tell her I've arrived. And obviously, she can't sign me she doesn't know I am here."

The woman behind the desk sighed. "Well, I'm not supposed to do this..."

"I understand." Chris replied quickly. "I don't mean to bother you. I can just wait outside I guess, they're bound to come down sooner or later."

"Oh, no." The woman objected. "That would be silly. I don't really see what it could hurt. They're in room 321."

"Thank you so much, ma'am." Chris remarked as he walked passed the desk headed up the stairs.

Inside room 321 Lorelai was relaxing and watching tv for the first time in days, while Luke was enjoying his long refreshing shower. Lorelai got up and walked over to the fridge, noticing there was no ice, she grabbed the bucket.

"Hey, Luke." Lorelai called through the bathroom door. "We're out of ice. I'm going to get some."

"Okay!" Luke replied allowing the water to hit his face.

Lorelai slipped on her shoes and walked out into the hallway. "Now, If I was an ice machine..."

As Chris reached the 3rd floor he immediately saw Lorelai looking around. "Too easy." He whispered to himself. He crept up behind her as she continued to gaze down hall ways searching for an ice machine. "Lost?" Chris finally asked.

Lorelai turned around quickly. "Christopher." she gasped.

"Hey, Lorelai. What a small world." Chris smiled as he edged closer and closer to her.

"Stay away!" Lorelai yelled.

"Sh, sh..." Chris replied placing his finger to his mouth. "People are resting."

"Chris, I swear to God..." Lorelai's shaky voice sounded.

"I've missed you, so much." Chris leaned towards Lorelai.

"Lu-!"

Chris quickly placed his hand over Lorelai's mouth. "He can't save you, sweetie." Chris dragged Lorelai into the stairwell and threw her done the first eight steps. "I didn't want to do that, Lorelai." Chris replied as he galloped down the stairs. "That was your fault." He picked Lorelai up from the floor. "I can make it up to you." Chris whispered into Lorelai's ear as his hand slid down her stomach and began to unbutton her pants.

"No!" Lorelai squealed.

Chris forcefully placed his hand over her mouth again. "Now, you're going to have to stop all this screaming." He continued to unbutton her pants and slowly slid them off. Suddenly, he stopped. "What am I thinking?" he laughed. "I can't do this to you. Not a stairwell." Grabbing Lorelai by the hair of the head he lead her into a nearby bathroom and shoved her into a stall. "There now, isn't this much more secluded?"

"Please..." Lorelai whined. "Please, don't."

"Don't what?" Chris asked. "Don't hurt you? Well, that hardly seems fair. You crushed me, Lorelai. You broke _my_ heart! I think you deserve a little pain yourself." Chris grabbed Lorelai by the waist and pushed her against the stall door. He quickly pulled down his jeans and began to kiss Lorelai on the neck and shoulders. "Just think of this as payback." He whispered into her ear. "Or better yet, imagine that I'm Luke. That should do it for you."


	18. Whisked Away

Richard gazed down at his watch. "What on earth is taking so long?" he grumbled. Suddenly, he saw Chris walking out of the hotel. "Where's Lorelai?" Richard asked.

"It's not them." Chris sighed.

"What?" Richard asked in disbelief.

"They're not there." Chris replied.

"They must be under fake names." Richard concluded.

"No." Chris answered, shaking his head. "That's why I was in there so long. I was asking the desk clerk all kinds of questions. No teenagers have checked in within the last twenty-four hours."

Richard placed his hand to his forehead. "And the truck?"

"It must belong to someone else." Chris answered. "Look, Richard, it's okay. We found them once, we'll find them again."

"Well, we're wasting time." Richard replied. "Let's go."

"Alright." Chris replied. "I'll drive, you go ahead and get some rest." Chris took the keys from Richard and patted him on the back. "We'll find her." He said sure of himself.

In the hotel room, Luke had finished his shower and was drying off. He heard the door open and someone come into the room. "Is that you, Lore?" he asked as he continued to dry himself. "Lorelai?"

"Yeah." Lorelai finally answered, frailly.

"I'll be out in minute." Luke called.

Lorelai walked over and sat down on the bed. Luke opened the door and came out of the bathroom. "Man, do I feel better. The water pressure is great here." Lorelai just sat there, not moving, not talking, not doing anything. "It's all yours now." Luke stated as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Luke..." She whispered.

Luke noticed the strange look in Lorelia's eyes. "Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"I saw Chris." She answered softly.

"You saw who?" Luke asked as he stood up from the bed.

"I saw Christopher." Lorelai repeated.

"How did he find us?" Luke immediately became upset. "He must have been with Richard." Focusing back on Lorelai he sat back down beside her. "Did he hurt you?" Luke asked directly.

Lorelai didn't answer, but tears began to fill her eyes. "Lorelai, what did he do to you?" Luke asked becoming even more upset.

"I can't say." Lorelai cried. "I can't..."

Luke's breathing began to deepen and become more frequent. "I can't believe this."

"Please, don't be mad. I didn't want it." Lorelai whimpered. "I swear Luke, I didn't want it!"

Luke wrapped his arms around Lorelai. "I know." he replied. "It's okay... I know." Luke gently caressed Lorelai's head as she lay buried in his arms. "Where did he go?"

" I don't know." Lorelai answered. "He just ran off."

"We've got to call to the police." Luke said as he reached for the phone.

"No." Lorelai objected. "You can't."

"What are you talking about, Lorelai. He raped you. The police have to know."

"No, my parents, they'll find me." She cried.

"They've already found you." Luke answered.

"Chris wouldn't tell my father we were here after raping me." Lorelai concluded. "If my father had any idea I was in this hotel room, he would have burst through the door by now."

"Lorelai, we can't just let him get away with this."

"Please, Luke. Let's just pack our things and go."

"Tonight?"

Lorelai shook her head yes.

"But..."

"Please, Luke... Please." She begged.

"Alright." Luke answered. "We'll leave." Luke hugged Lorelai tightly and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm so sorry." he apologized. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to stop him."

"It's okay." Lorelai replied wiping a tear from her eye. "You didn't know."

"I love you, Lorelai. I love you so much." Luke refrained from letting tears fill his eyes. "If I ever see him again...I swear to God, he'll pay."


	19. Fool Me Once

**First of all I want to apologize for not updating in a while. I've recently came back to college for the second semester and my free time has been very limited. I'll try to keep from going so long again. Lol. I hope no one has given up on my story, because I assure you it will be completed before long. - Becky**

"I don't understand." Richard concluded as he gazed down the empty road. "We should have seen some sign of them by now."

"Don't let it worry you, Richard." Chris replied. "They're not going to keep us in the dark very long."

"Are you sure they weren't at that hotel?"

"Positive." Chris re-enforced. "We can go back if you like."

Richard paused a moment for thought. "Yes, let's do that. Perhaps they've checked in by now."

"Well, alright." Chris answered as he turned the car around and headed back towards the hotel.

Meanwhile, Luke was loading up the last suitcase on the back of the truck. "You ready?" He asked gazing over a very distraught and quiet Lorelai. She gently shook her head. "Alright then, let's go." Luke stepped into the truck and started the engine.

It was very silent for several minutes until Luke finally took a deep breath and attempted to break the silence. "Well, at least we know not to stop at any more hotels." He said, half serious, half joking. This was clearly not a time to joke with Lorelai. She scowled at him while remaining to keep the silence on her end. "I didn't mean..." Luke stammered. "I'm sorry." he finalized. "Are you sure you don't want to stop at a hospital or something?" Luke asked concerned.

"I'm sure." Lorelai replied. "It'll just be another way for them to track us."

Luke cleared his throat. "I've been thinking about that." he began. "I think I might know a way to ditch them for a while, if not for good."

"What?" Lorelai asked blankly.

"What if we backtracked? You know, turned around, went the direction we came... we could go back to a certain point and then take a whole new route."

"I guess that could work." Lorelai remarked.

"Well, if you don't think it's a good idea..."

"It's fine." Lorelai snapped.

Luke's facial expression saddened. "Okay."

"Luke, I'm sorry." Lorelai apologized. "I'm just..."

"I know." Luke interrupted. "Why don't you lay back and try to get some rest." As Lorelai laid her head back and closed her eyes, Luke smoothly turned the truck around and began the backtracking process.

Richard and Christopher pulled into the hotel parking lot once more. Richard immediately noticed that the truck was missing. Christopher remained in the car while Richard walked into the hotel lobby. Within a few minutes, Richard came storming out of the hotel.

"They were here!" Richard screeched from the parking lot.

Chris jumped out of the car. "What!" He asked in shock. "When!"

"Earlier tonight." Richard replied. "You lied to me!" Richard roared.

Chris quickly began to defend himself. "Richard, no... no..." Chris responded. "I would never lie to you. They must have not been checked in at the time I asked. Perhaps they had just parked the truck there and had been somewhere else. Honestly, I would have told you... You know I would have told you." Chris' eyes were misleadingly full of pain and sorrow.

Richard sighed. "I'm sorry."

Chris exhaled deeply. "We should have waited. If we had waited we would have caught them. This is all my fault." Chris rubbed his head.

"No..." Richard quickly remarked. "Don't blame yourself, lad. This was a mutual mistake. There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's get some rest for the night, and start fresh in the morning."

"Here at the hotel?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Richard clarified. "I could use a good night's sleep in a actual bed."

Chris smiled. "Sir, I am so enthused to hear you say that."

"Well, I would say it's well deserved."

"Yes, sir."

Richard and Chris each grabbed a bag from the car and headed once more into the hotel.


	20. Good Bye To You

Luke reached forward and turned off the radio. He inhaled deeply and collected his thoughts. "Lorelai." he spoke softly. Lorelai opened her eyes and looked over at Luke. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you tonight." Lorelai began to interject, but Luke didn't allow it. "Don't." he replied quickly. "I know what you're going to say. I have something I need to tell you. I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Lorelai." He began to focus directly on the road and speaking as if he was practicing a monologue for a play. "I'm not sure who this Chris guy is, or what exactly he is trying to do. All I know is that he hurt you. I never want you to be hurt again." Luke paused. "When we get to wherever it is we're going, I want to know what happens next."

"We find a place to live... jobs..." Lorelai replied faintly, not fully understanding the depth of the conversation.

"I'm talking about marriage." Luke bluntly stated.

Suddenly, Lorelai's attention was caught. "Marriage? Luke, we're only sixteen."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "So, we can't get married because we're sixteen, but we can have sex together, runaway together, live together..."

"That's not what I'm saying." Lorelai defended. "Marriage is a _huge_ thing." Lorelai's voice became higher. "That's a commitment for a lifetime."

"I'm willing to make that commitment, Lorelai." Luke retorted. "The moment I pulled into your drive way with a suitcase in the back of my truck, I was prepared to make that commitment. If you can't say the same thing about me, then maybe I really am crazy. Maybe I am an idiot for letting you drag me along with you."

"Drag you along with me?" Lorelai repeated. "Are you serious?"

"Well, this was your idea."

"No one forced you to come."

"You called me."

Lorelai's face stiffened. "I called you because I knew you would help me."

"I will always help you." Luke replied. "I'll do anything I can for you. But I want to know there is something more. Something larger than this."

"I don't know if there is." Lorelai answered honestly. "I hope there is..."

Luke sighed. "I'll wait for you as long as I can."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked as she leaned closer to Luke.

"It means, I won't wait around forever for you to figure out if you want to be with me or not. I don't want to take you away from your home and your family and go through all these life changing events with you, just to have you dump me for some other guy when we get to our safe haven."

"I see." Lorelai concluded. "Well, Luke, I can't give you an answer."

"That is an answer, Lorelai." Luke replied.

Suddenly, Lorelai saw a side of Luke that she had never met. A side that had needs. A side that was selfish and demanding. It became clear after that moment what she needed to do.

"Can you pull over at the next gas station?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." Luke replied as he leaned forward and turned the radio on again, then he sank back into his seat and stared aimlessly down the dark empty highway.

Richard has slid off his slippers and was crawling into bed as Christopher finally built up his courage.

"Richard." he began. "I've been thinking."

"Oh, dear." Richard teased.

Chris chuckled. "Seriously, I have been."

"Well, about what?" Richard asked as he positioned himself in his tiny bed to become more comfortable.

"Pardon me if this is out of my bounds, but perhaps we should just..."

"Just?" Richard asked staring deadly across the room at Chris.

"Just let them be together." Chris finally announced.

Richard's eyes widened and his face became very serious. "Luke and Lorelai?" he clarified.

"Well, they've been out running us for days. It's obvious they want to be together. We could chase them for months and never catch them. And even if we did catch them, how could we bring them home, or keep them apart?"

Richard took a deep breath. "You really have been thinking." he replied. "Christopher, that is my daughter, my only child. It pains me immensely to see her run off with some renegade. I had such high hopes and dreams for her." Richard looked down at the floor and then allowed his eyes to rise back up to Chris. "I only want what is best for her."

"I understand that. I admire you so much." Chris replied. "I only hope I can become half the man you are and half the father." Chris sat down on his bed in front of Richard. "If she wants to come home, she will. I know you miss Emily. I miss my family as well. We shouldn't think of it as giving up, yet, we should consider it a sensible decision."

Richard slowly nodded. "She'll be seventeen soon. She's nearly grown, that one. I've tried to convince myself she will always need me, but she makes it clear every day that she doesn't."

"She'll always need her father, Richard. Everyone does." Chris smiled.

"You're a fine young man, Christopher." Richard smiled. "You'll make some lucky girl very happy."

Chris blushed. "Thank you, sir."

"Well, I suppose we'll leave for Hartford in the morning." Richard concluded.

"I really think it's for the best."

"I must say, I agree." Richard replied. "Good night, Christopher." Richard reached over and turned off the lamp that was sitting on his night stand. Christopher crawled under his own covers and soon drifted into a calm, self-satisfied sleep.

As Luke had promised, he pulled off at the next gas station. It was nearly 1:00 am and sleep was beginning to overpower him.

"We'll just rest here tonight. I need some sleep." he replied as he pushed the truck in park.

"Okay." Lorelai replied softly as she stepped out of the truck.

Luke leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. Lorelai gazed at him from outside the truck. She gently reached in the back of the truck and pulled out her suitcase.

"Bye, Luke." She whispered as she headed down the long stretch of highway. Lorelai had never meant to cause Luke any problems or heartache, but apparently he was looking for way more than she was capable of giving. This way, he could go home to the small town he loved and she could go to wherever it was she needed to be. California would be a very long walk, it was time to find a new promise land. A place more accessible and less surreal. Wherever it was she going, she decided she needed no man to help her get there.


	21. Let's Go Back

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked her heart sank to her knees. Surely, she had misunderstood Mr. Gatti.

"I'm sorry, Lorelai, but you've been late every day for the past week. You're falling behind in your paper work, you don't come to the employee meetings." Mr. Gatti continued.

"Mr. Gatti, sir, I have an eight year old daughter. I'm a single mother and it's hard. I'm not trying to play the pity card on you, but I would appreciate it so much if you could just give me one more chance." Lorelai pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I've already given you several one more chances. You're to have your desk cleared by 4:00 pm this evening." Mr. Gatti sighed. "Good day, Lorelai."

"Good day?" Lorelai repeated. "You really just chose to say that to me?"

Mr. Gatti frowned. "Well, best of luck, then."

Lorelai flopped down into her desk chair and took a look around her office. For the last three years she had been working her way up from the janitor, to the desk clerk, and now she had reached office secretary, but it didn't matter she had lost it. What was she going to tell Rory? How would she provide food for them? How could she pay the rent? Lorelai began to pack her things and place them inside a brown box. She picked up the picture of Luke she had sitting on her desk. She traced the outline of his face with her fingers.

"How are you coming along with your dreams?" She asked the picture. "Did you find the perfect wife and mother? Did you go back to high school and graduate? Perhaps you continued on to college." Lorelai sighed. "Or maybe you went on to California. I never made it of course. I stopped right here in Pennsylvania."

Lorelai placed the picture inside her box and continued to clear her desk. Later that evening she set waiting in the living room. When Rory walked through the door she prepared herself to announce the news.

"Hey, sweets." Lorelai smiled.

"Hey." Rory replied.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Rory smiled innocently.

"I lost my job today." Lorelai replied sadly. "Mr. Gatti fired me."

Rory looked puzzled. "Why?" she asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Well, because I wasn't holding up the standards that they needed to hold up to." She floundered.

This explanation cleared up nothing for Rory. "But you've worked there a really long time." Rory concluded.

"I know." Lorelai agreed. "Sometimes things just happen."

"Are you going to get a new job?" Rory asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"There isn't much work around here. It took me a long time to work my way up at Mr. Gatti's. I would have to start over at another company. I don't know if I could pay our rent on a lower salary."

Lorelai knew this was a very deep and complicated conversation that she was sharing with her young daughter, but she believed that Rory did understand for the most part. Rory set in silence for a moment and let her mind wander.

"But I was thinking... Maybe this happened for a reason, and maybe we can make the best out of it."

Rory's attention suddenly focused back to her mother. "How?"

"We've both admitted to being lonely here." Lorelai began. "Perhaps a change of atmosphere would be the right solution. I could look for a new and better job. You could go to better school."

Rory pondered the thought. "Where would we go?"

"Well..." Lorelai paused. "Remember how I told you that I grew up in Hartford, Connecticut?" Rory shook her head yes. "Well, Connecticut has great schools. Yale University is there."

Rory's eyes began to sparkle. "Yale?" She asked.

"Mm hm." Lorelai confirmed with glee as she noticed the enthusiasm. "We could settle into a small town somewhere and start all over again." Lorelai had never admitted it to Rory but she had greatly missed Connecticut. In the back of her mind she had always considered going back. She often found herself picturing life in Stars Hollow, the perfect storybook town. She wasn't sure if Luke was still there or not. She hadn't seen nor talked to him since the night she walked away and left him sitting by the road. Lorelai came out of her daydream and awaited Rory's reply.

"I'll start packing!" Rory exclaimed as she jumped from the couch and ran into her bedroom.

Lorelai smiled with satisfaction. She'd finally be going back to where she belonged.


	22. Feed The Ducks

"It's small. But I believe it is in your price range." the man replied. "You say you earn 6.00 an hour as a maid?" Lorelai shook her head yes. "Well, then this should suffice."

Lorelai gazed around at the apartment. "It's small." She noted. "But quaint. What do you think, babe?"

"I like it." Rory smiled.

"Well, it is close to work." Lorelai concluded. "Alright, we'll take it." She replied smiling at the salesman.

"Great! I'll get the papers." the man opened his briefcase and pulled out the papers. "Here you are, sign these please." Lorelai signed the papers. "Congratulations, Ms. Gilmore. You've made a fine choice."

"Thank you." Lorelai replied as she followed the man out the door.

"Here is your key to the front door. The landlord will provide you with further information. You'll need to contact him within the next twenty-four hours. And here is his number." The man reached Lorelai a piece of paper. "Both of you lovely ladies have a good day." The man tipped his hat and strolled happily to his car.

"What an awkward, little man." Lorelai giggled. She stared down at Rory. "Well, we'd better start unpacking."

"Then can we go look at my new school?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Sure thing." Lorelai smiled.

After they had finished unpacking most of their belongings, Lorelai stretched out on the couch. She was beginning to doze off to sleep when Rory came sprinting into the room.

"I'm ready!" Rory burst out, immediately causing Lorelai to jump from her still state of being.

"Jeeze." Lorelai gasped. "Do you have to yell like that?"

"Sorry." Rory apologized. "I'm excited about seeing my new school."

Lorelai's eyes shut tightly as she hung her head. "Oh, Rory... Not today." Lorelai replied. "I'm very tired."

"But you said we could go." Rory objected.

"I know." Lorelai answered. "I'm sorry. We can go tomorrow, I promise."

Rory's gloom flooded over her face. "Okay." She muttered under her breath.

Lorelai hated to see Rory upset over anything. Even the smallest thing was too much when it came to Rory. She looked at her watch it was only 6:00 pm. "Tell you what. How about we rent a movie?"

Rory's mood suddenly brightened as she heard the word movie. "Honest?"

"Scouts honor." Lorelai replied. "And I'll take you to see your new school first thing tomorrow morning. We'll spend the whole day there if that's what you want."

Rory laughed. "I want to go to the park too!" she added.

"The park?" Lorelai asked teasingly. "My goodness you're very demanding young lady."

"Please..." Rory pleaded with her blue eyes softening Lorelai's heart.

"I don't know..." Lorelai continued to taunt.

"I'll fix you breakfast in bed tomorrow." Rory offered.

Lorelai giggled. "Two pop tarts and a diet soda does taste better when it's served to you in bed."

"Please, mommy." Rory begged once more.

Lorelai finally decided to allow her daughter to win. "Alright. But I'm holding you to breakfast in bed, missy." Lorelai pointed her finger.

Rory's whole face glistened. "Deal."

The next morning, Lorelai took Rory to her new school as promised and later they went to park. Rory fed the ducks by the pond as Lorelai set by on a nearby bench and read.

"They're adorable at that age." A voice said from behind. Lorelai turned around to meet a young man.

"Yes. They are." Lorelai replied.

"I'm going to guess, niece?" The man stated.

"Daughter." Lorelai clarified.

A small amount of shock crossed the man's face, but he quickly covered it. "That would have been my last guess." he smiled. "You look much to young to have a daughter. My name is Carven." He extended his hand.

"Lorelai." She replied as she shook his hand.

"Mind if I sit with you?" he asked.

"Actually, were leaving." Lorelai replied as she stood from her bench.

"Oh, well, perhaps I could walk with you." Carven offered.

"Thank you, but we're parked across the street." Lorelai called for Rory.

Carven, still determined to extend his time with Lorelai, interjected by focusing his attention on Rory. "Well, hi there princess." He smiled. "How are you today?"

"Fine." Rory replied distantly, not sure why the strange man was talking to her.

"Those ducks are beautiful aren't they?" he continued. Rory nodded her head.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Carven." Lorelai forcefully interrupted. "But I'm afraid we have to be going now." Lorelai took Rory's hand.

"Perhaps I'll see you around sometime." He stated surely.

Lorelai glared at the young man for a moment, and without saying a word she turned and walked away.


	23. This Is A Sookie

"Okay, do you have your books?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." Rory replied.

"And your pencils?"

"Yep."

"Your lunch?"

"Check." Rory held up the lunch box.

"Well, what do you need me for?" Lorelai asked. "Have a good first day sweetheart." Lorelai gave her daughter a hug and kiss. "Remember to tell the bus driver to drop you off at the Independence Inn."

"I will." Rory replied as she ran out the door in order to catch the bus.

Lorelai watched her daughter until the school bus took her completely out of Lorelai's sight. She picked up the phone and grabbed the landlord's number from the table.

"Hello, Mr. Hampton?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes."

"This is Lorelai Gilmore, your new tenant."

"Ah, yes, Lorelai." The voice replied cheerfully. "Glad you called. I suppose you'll be wanting the keys for all the doors?"

"Yes, sir." Lorelai replied. "That would be very helpful."

"Yes, I suppose it would. I can also go over some rules and regulations with you. What would be a good time for you?"

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Well, I work at an inn from 9:00 to 4:00. I could meet you sometime after that."

"Or I could come by for lunch at the inn and we could discuss everything over some food."

Lorelai smiled. "Oh, well, I only get a thirty minute lunch break."

"That's plenty of time." Mr. Hampton remarked. "It's a very simple process."

"Well, alright." Lorelai gave in. "My lunch begins at 12:30."

"Okay, 12:30 sounds perfect. What inn exactly do you work at, Lorelai?"

"Independence." Lorelai confirmed.

"Alright. I'll see you then. Good bye."

"Good bye." repeated Lorelai.

Lorelai had just finishing making all the beds in the rooms when she noticed that it was nearly 12:30. "Mia, I'm taking lunch." Lorelai announced as she walked by the main desk.

"Okay, dear." Mia replied distantly as she continued to read through a huge stack of papers.

Lorelai removed her apron and walked into the kitchen. "Hi." Lorelai greeted.

"Hello." The woman smiled.

"I'm Lorelai." she extended her hand.

"Sookie."

"Nice to meet you Sookie."

"Same here." The woman was quickly throwing carrots into a pot and turning chicken in a near by pan. She moved all around the kitchen furiously.

"Wow, you're multi-talented." Lorelai noted.

"Big dinner tonight." Sookie replied shortly.

"Oh, I see." Lorelai replied. "Okay, well I hope that all goes well for you."

As Sookie was about to turn around and reply to Lorelai, she tripped and knocked over the pain of chicken.

"Oh!" Lorelai exclaimed. She quickly ran over and assisted Sookie to her feet. "Are you okay?" Lorelai asked seriously concerned.

"I'm fine." Sookie brightly replied. "Happens all the time." She gazed around the floor at her chicken. "Well, I guess I'd better put on another pan of chicken."

"Isn't there someone here to help you?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, yeah, but I don't trust them. They don't speak English very well."

"Ms. Gilmore." A little man in a suite called. "There is someone here to see you."

Lorelai laughed a little a the funny accent. She turned to see the tiny man standing in the doorway. "Thank you." She replied with a smile.

Lorelai exited the kitchen and walked into the lobby of the inn. She froze in her tracks once she saw Carven, the man from the park, standing by the front desk.

"Lorelai." he cheerfully greeted. "It's good to see you again."


	24. After All That We've Been Through

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked immediately as she stared at Carven.

"I'm here to see you." Carven smiled.

"Sorry, I have a meeting with my landlord at 12:30."

"Surprise." Carven replied walking closer to her.

Lorelai's face became blank. "Oh, no... no..." She shook her head. "You're my landlord? You're Mr. Hampton?"

"I am." Carven confessed. "If I'm not his clothes sure do fit me well."

Lorelai was not amused. She stood there regretting the fact she had rented the apartment. "Well, let's get down to business then."

Carven walked alongside Lorelai as they headed to a table. "You look very charming this afternoon." Carven commented.

Lorelai stopped walking and turned quickly "Let's get one thing straight right now. I don't date. Even if I did date, I wouldn't date you. You're my landlord and nothing else."

Carven squinted his eyes. "You don't take a compliment very well, do you?" Lorelai didn't reply. "Alright, well, down to business then." The two ordered lunch and went over everything for Lorelai's new apartment. By 1:00 pm Lorelai was tying her apron back on, as Carven was exiting the inn.

"What a nice man." Mia commented as she walked over beside Lorelai.

"Don't let him fool you." Lorelai replied as she straightened her apron and headed for the stairs.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and before Lorelai had noticed it was 3:30. Rory should be coming into the inn at any moment. A little anxious about seeing her daughter, and ensuring that everything was okay, Lorelai had managed to dust the same shelves in the lobby for ten minutes. Her eyes stayed focused on the doorway, as she awaited Rory's arrival. By 3:40 the shelves had never been cleaner and there was still no sign of Rory. Lorelai tried to not jump to any conclusions, but when the clock struck 3:50, panic struck Lorelai's heart.

"Mia." She called as she walked over to the front desk.

"What is it?" Mia asked, noticing the concern in Lorelai's face and voice.

"My daughter, Rory, was supposed to be here at 3:30 today, and well... as you can see, she's not."

"Oh, dear... Well, not let's not panic. Have you tried calling the school? Perhaps something happened with her bus schedule."

Lorelai shook her head no. "May I use the phone?"

"Oh, of course." Mia handed Lorelai the phone. It rang several times, but no one never answered. Lorelai's eyes began to tear up as she thought of the thousand things that could have gone wrong.

"Don't panic." Mia repeated. "I'm sure everything is okay."

"I don't understand." Lorelai replied confused. "She should be _here! _"

Mia came around to the opposite side of the counter. "You go on home, Lorelai, see if she's there. She may have forgotten she was supposed to meet you here today. I'll keep an eye out for her here."

Lorelai quickly pulled herself back together. "Thank you, Mia." She obliged.

Mia sighed as she watched Lorelai hurry out of the inn.

Rory stepped off the bus, she had no idea where she was at, but she knew it wasn't the Independence Inn. She looked around the street, and didn't recognize anything or anyone. The first thing she thought of was that she needed to call her mother. She walked into the first place of business that she saw.

"Excuse me." The little voice asked as her head barely raised above the counter. "May I use your telephone?"

The rough looking man gazed down at the child. "Sure." he replied a little off guard.

Rory took the phone and dialed the number of the inn.

"Hello?" The small Frenchman answered.

"Hi, is Lorelai there?" Rory asked.

"I am sorry, she has went home for the evening."

Before Rory could reply, the man hung up the phone, leaving Rory with only a dial tone. Looking up at the man who was focused on making a pot of coffee, Rory decided to use the phone once more. She quickly dialed the number to their new apartment.

A breathless Lorelai answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Mom."

"Rory!" Lorelai asked frantically. "Where are you?"

"I'm not sure." Rory replied. "It looks like a restaurant."

"Is there a sign anywhere?" Lorelai questioned.

Rory gazed around the room. "There's one that says William's Hardware." Rory replied. "But I don't think they sell tools here." She added.

Suddenly, Lorelai's heart sank. She knew exactly where Rory was calling from. "Stay there, sweetie." She replied calmly. "I'll be there as soon as I can."


	25. Where Did You Go?

"Thank you for letting me use your phone." Rory replied as she handed it back to the man.

"You're welcome." he replied. "You must be new in town. I haven't seen you around before."

"Yes, sir." Rory answered politely. "My mom and I just moved here."

"Oh? Well, I hope you both like ."

"We already do." Rory had always been taught not to talk to strangers, but this man appeared harmless. "I'm Rory." She introduced.

"Luke." He replied.

"Is this your restaurant, Luke?" Rory asked.

"Well, it's a diner, but other than that, yeah." He smiled. "So, what happened? Miss your stop?"

Rory shook her head. "I was supposed to go to the Independence Inn."

"I see. I guess you just called your mom then?" Luke inquired. "Hey, how about I fix you up something to eat until she gets here?"

Rory's eyes widened. She hadn't eaten anything since lunch. "Sure." she agreed.

"Do you like cheeseburgers?" Luke asked.

"I love them! With lots and lots of ketchup." Rory added.

"Alright, one cheeseburger with lots and lots of ketchup, coming up." Luke walked back into the diner kitchen.

A few minutes later, Lorelia came hurrying through the diner door. "Rory." She called. Rory jumped down from her stool and ran to her mother. "What happened? You were supposed to meet me at the inn."

"The bus never stopped, mommy." Rory answered. "This was the last stop he made, so he made me get off here. I was the last person to get off the bus."

"Well, I'll have a talk with the school and the bus driver in the morning." Lorelai concluded. "Get your book bag."

Rory turned around and ran back to her stool as she was about to pick up her bag, Luke set the cheeseburger down in front of her. "There ya, go." he smiled.

Rory looked at the cheeseburger then looked up at Luke. "Can I get it to go please? My mom is here now."

Luke turned his head and looked up. It felt as if every muscle in his body had frozen. His heart began to beat uncontrollably fast. He stared at her for several moments before he could fully comprehend that she was actually standing there.

Feeling the thick amount of uncomfortableness, Lorelai walked over to the counter. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." Luke repeated in a distraught voice.

"Thank you, for taking care of Rory." Lorelai remarked.

"Sure." Luke replied, still staring at the woman.

Lorelai looked down at Rory who was completely clueless to the ordeal. "Let's go, sweetie." Lorelai directed. They turned and were about to exit the diner. Luke stood watching them for a moment, but then burst out from behind the counter.

"Wait!" He yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the diner.

Lorelai quickly turned around. Her eyes were full of sorrow, pain, and fear. Luke could sense that she was nervous and troubled. He stood silent for a moment, he had no idea what to say. Here was the love of his life standing in his diner after vanishing for eight years and he had planned in his mind what he would say if her ever go the chance to see her again, and yet, the words were not there.

"Lorelai." He whispered.

Lorelai focused her attention on Rory. "Tell you what, why don't you go ahead and eat your cheeseburger." Rory was easy to convince considering she was very hungry, and the cheeseburger smelled delicious. She hurried back to her stool and took a huge bite.

"I guess you have a lot of questions." Lorelai said staring into Luke's eyes.

"I can't believe you're here." he replied. "I just cant..."

Lorelai bit her bottom lip. "If you want to get together later and talk..." Lorelai began.

"Yeah!" Luke quickly answered, his voicing raising higher. "I mean, yeah." He repeated in a lower tone. I close at 8:00."

"Alright. I'll stop by at 8:00."

Luke glanced back at Rory who was just about finished with her cheeseburger. Was this his child? He so desperately wanted to ask, but it was far too public of a time to ask such a thing. He would wait until Lorelai came by later that night.

Rory finished off the last bite of her burger and was once again by her mother's side. "I'm ready." She announced.

Lorelai smiled. "Thank you again." She directed to Luke as she took Rory by the hand and lead her out the door.


	26. Yours

"Thank you, Mia." Lorelai replied as she grabbed her purse. "I won't be gone long."

"Take your time, dear." Mia smiled. "Rory and I will get along just fine."

Lorelai kissed her daughter good bye and left the Independence Inn. As she parked in front of the diner, she stared into the large window, and could see Luke wiping down the counter. She took a deep breath as she stepped out of her jeep and walked towards the door. The sound of the door hitting the bell above it, caught Luke's complete attention.

"Hey." Lorelai greeted.

Luke threw done his rag and came out from behind the counter. "Hey." he gently replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Lorelai replied. "You?" she asked.

"Oh, I.. I'm, I'm fine." Luke stammered.

"Good." Lorelai confirmed.

"Yeah." Luke added quickly. "So..." he paused. "Want to sit down?" He offered Lorelai a seat.

"Sure." Lorelai set down at the table and Luke set down across from her. "I know this must be very strange for you."

Luke nodded his head. "Yeah, it is." he spoke with a soft dry voice. "You look the same."

"So do you."

"You're staying here, in Stars Hollow, I mean?" Luke asked as he folded his hands on the table.

Lorelai exhaled deeply. "Yes." she answered shortly. "We just moved into an apartment on Cedar Street."

"Nice area." Luke replied.

"It seems to be."

Finally, Luke's patience got the best of him. "Lorelai, why?" he asked as his face became set to stone.

She studied his face for a moment. "I had to." She replied after several moments.

"No, you didn't." Luke answered calmly. "You never had to leave by yourself."

Lorelai's heart began to thump. "Luke, you wanted different things than I did." She said sympathetically. "The way you talked that night, the things you said, I didn't know if I could ... I didn't want to make you go any farther than you already had."

"I thought you didn't want to be with me."

"I did. I just didn't know when I could commit to you. I didn't know what was going to happen when we got to California. I didn't know if you and I were going to get married or start a family. I just didn't know." She ranted.

Luke remained calmer than Lorelai. "So you ran away."

Lorelai sat in silence. She had always been ashamed of the way she had left Luke, but facing him here and now was almost too much to bare. "Yes." she said with a sniffle. "I ran away."

"I woke up a few hours later. I had no idea what happened to you. I spent _days_ driving around, fearing that you had been hurt or kidnaped or worse."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Luke repeated. "It's been eight years! You never even called! You never wrote a letter! You never sent any type of information letting me know you was alive and well. Do you know how that felt?" Luke put his hand to his chest. "I was sick over you for months."

Streams of tears came pouring down Lorelai's face. "Luke, I'm so sorry."

"Is she mine, Lorelai?" Luke asked directly as his eyes began to tear up as well. Lorelai stared blankly at Luke. "Is she?" He demanded.

"I don't know." Lorelai mumbled.

Luke let out a huge breath of air and leaned back in his seat. "How can you not know?" He asked in a hard voice, as if he was mocking her.

"I was raped, Luke!" Lorelai shot back. "I had sex with you and I was raped days after! How am I supposed to know whose daughter she is?"

Luke leaned forward and rubbed his head. "You should have called me the moment you found out."

"I didn't know if she was yours."

Luke was silent for a moment. "You still should have called me."

They both set there staring distantly at the empty space in front of them. Lorelai dried away at her eyes and calmed herself down.

"All these years, I've wondered who her father is." Lorelai replied. "I've tried to look for signs that would tell me that she belonged to you, but there was always that thought in the back of my mind that she belonged to Chris. Sometimes, I figured it would just be better to not even know, than to find out she wasn't yours." Lorelai's breathing became heavy. "I'm sorry I never called you, Luke. I was such a coward. I was so childish. I wasn't ready for a relationship. I wasn't ready to start a life with someone. When I found out I was pregnant with Rory, that changed everything. Suddenly, I was a mother. I had to become an adult and take responsibility for things. It just always seemed easier to never call."

"We have to do a DNA test." Luke replied as he reached over and took Lorelai's hand.

"I want her to be yours." Lorelai's voice broke as another set of tears came parading down her flushed cheeks.

"So do I." Luke agreed.


	27. Check Up

The next day Lorelai and Rory were coming through Stars Hollow. Lorelai glazed over at Rory, who was sitting peacefully in the passenger seat. "You hunger kiddo?" Lorelai asked. Rory looked over and shook her head yes. With that, Lorelai pulled up beside the diner.

As the two girls walked into the dinner, a smile crept across Luke's face. Lorelai and Rory took a seat at a nearby table and began looking at a menu. Luke immediately stopped what he was doing and walked over to the girls.

"Good afternoon." Luke greeted.

"Hi, Luke." Rory replied brightly.

"Hi, Rory." Luke smiled. "What can I get for you today?"

"Can I have another one of your burgers?" Rory asked sweetly.

"Sure can." Luke remarked. "Lots and lots of ketchup?"

"Always."

"And what about you?" Luke directed to Lorelai.

"Oh, well, I've decided I just have to try this world famous cheeseburger." Lorelai gleamed.

Luke smirked, some things about Lorelai would never change he supposed. "Two cheeseburgers coming up." Luke wrote down something on a slip of his order paper and handed it to Lorelai, then he walked back into his kitchen.

Lorelai initially thought the slip of paper was the bill, until she read it. "She looks just like you." the slip read. Lorelai folded it neatly and placed it in her pocket.

A few minutes later Luke arrived with their food. He placed the plates down in front of them. "There you are, two world famous cheeseburgers." Luke paused for a moment before leaving the table. "Can I speak with you when you've finished eating?" He asked Lorelai.

"Sure." Lorelai replied nonchalantly, avoiding drawing any attention from Rory.

Lorelai quickly ate and grabbed her coffee cup from the table. "I'm going to get a refill sweetie." Lorelai said as she stood from the table. "You stay here."

"Okay." Rory replied as she continued to eat her burger.

Lorelai walked over to the counter and sat down at a stool. "Refill?" she asked.

Luke took the cup from her hand. "I called a doctor this morning." Luke whispered in a low voice. "They said they could preform a DNA test tomorrow morning. All you have to do is come and bring Rory."

Lorleai's face stiffened. "Luke... I don't want to bring Rory into this."

Luke leaned in closer to Lorelai. "What are you talking about? She has to come into this, she's the kid."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Lorelai, she has to be there. They'll need her DNA samples."

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, I've already set up the appointment."

"You set up an appointment without informing before hand?" Lorelai asked annoyed.

"The lady said it was either tomorrow or next week, and I can't wait till next week. I was sure you'd be willing."

Lorelai held her tongue. "Okay." she replied shortly. "What time in the morning?" she forced herself to ask.

"9:00." Luke replied. "At the Hartford Hospital." Luke reached Lorelai's refilled coffee cup to her. "It's going to turn out okay, I know it is."

The next morning Lorelai had a difficult time explaining things to Rory. She never knew ho unprepared she was to speak about the subject.

"But I want to go to school." Rory objected.

"I know you do, sweetie, but we have to go to the doctor today."

"I'm not sick." Rory defended. "Please don't make me go."

Lorelai sighed. "It's not about being sick. We have to go for a check up."

"I feel fine, though."

"Rory, please..." Lorelai pleaded. "I'll never put you in a position like this ever again if you just comply with me here this one time."

Rory let out a deep sigh. "Okay."

"Thank you." Lorelai said in relief. "Now lets get your coat on."

Within the next thirty minutes Lorelai and Rory were standing at the hospital doors. Lorelai kept a close eye out for Luke, she was going to keep his presents away from Rory's knowledge if at all possible. Lorelai figured the less Rory knew the better, until they got the test results back. Lorelai's attempt was frivolous, however, for Rory had a better eye than she did. Luke was spotted out by Rory as soon as they walked through the doors.

"Hey, Luke!" Rory exclaimed brightly, clearly not expecting to see him.

"Hey, Rory." Luke greeted as he came walking towards her and her mother.

"Are you here for a check up too?" Rory asked.

Luke exchanged glances with Lorelai. "Uh, yeah." Luke replied.

Within minutes the nurse came out to take Luke into a back room. "Ms. Gilmore, we'll take you and your daughter next." The nurse replied.

Lorelai inhaled deeply as she watched Luke walk into the room. For years she had been avoiding the truth, living in her blissful ignorance. Now she had to face the truth, there would be an answer to this riddle, whether it be the one she wanted or not.


	28. Subtle Leaking

"How?" Rory asked dumfounded. "We just meet him the other day."

Lorelai's eyes wondered back and forth furiously as she searched for an answer. "Well, many years ago... we ah, we knew each other, and loved each other very, very much." Lorelai replied.

Rory wasn't fully buying this story. "How does that make him my daddy?"

"Well..." Lorelai sputtered. "See, we shared something very special... and when we shared that something special, you were born. Trust me you'll understand much more when you're a little older."

"So, why didn't he live with us?" Rory asked.

Lorelai's face became flushed. "He didn't know." She replied honestly. "We just found out today."

Rory's mind was very cluttered at the moment. She had never really wondered much about having a father, Lorelai had always been more than enough and kept her very satisfied. "Are you going to marry him?" Rory finally asked.

Lorelai's heart sank to her knees. "Oh, Rory, sweetie, no." she stammered. "He has his life, and we have ours, only now he's going to become a part of ours. It'll be great. We can get free food at the diner." Lorelai smiled.

"Free food?" Rory raised an eyebrow.

"All the famous cheeseburgers you can eat." Lorelai teased.

Rory smiled. "Do I call him daddy, or do I call him Luke?" she asked seriously.

Lorelai thought for a moment. "Well, I'd say that's for him to decide. You can ask him when he comes over later this evening."

"He's coming here?" Rory questioned with a spark in her eye.

"Yeah, he wants to spend some time with you. Us." Lorelai corrected.

Rory's face brightened. "Oh, boy! I can show him my coin collection! And my short stories! And my books!" Rory quickly turned and ran off towards her bedroom.

Lorelai smiled as she watched the excitement overflow throughout her daughter's tiny body. The relief she had been given that day could never be beaten. Gazing around the living room she noticed their apartment was in need of a little cleaning, especially if company would be coming over. Lorelai straightened up the apartment and was in her room changing clothes when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rory screamed as she went running through the apartment. Her excitement quickly halted when she opened the door to reveal the strange man from the park.

"Hello, sweetheart." Carven smiled. "Your mom around?"

Lorelai, not recognizing the strange voice, poked her head out of her room. Immediately she called for Rory to step away from the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked approaching him.

"Just stopping by to make sure everything is going okay with your new place." Carven smiled.

"Everything is fine." Lorelai replied dryly. "We'll call if we ever need you."

"Well, I was just nearby and decided I'd stop in." He continued.

"We're actually expecting a guest, so..."

Carven stepped through the door way of the apartment, cutting Lorelai's sentence off. "Seems like you've got a leak over there in the corner of your ceiling." He pointed upwards.

"Yeah, you know, it's not a big deal, we'll stick a pan under it and the subtle dripping will put us to sleep everynight." Lorelai replied.

Carven laughed. "I'm sure it would, but seriously, I can't expect you to live in an apartment that has a leak in the ceiling. I can come by tomorrow and fix it for you."

"It's alright, honest." Lorelai insisted. "We're fine." she smiled.

"Well, maybe I'll stop by tomorrow anyway just to be sure." Carven glanced down at Rory. "See you around beautiful." he winked.

Lorelai shut the door behind him and locked it. "Okay, from now on let me answer the door." Lorelai replied.

"I thought it was Da- .. Lu -... _him._" Rory confirmed.

Lorelai giggled. "I know. So did I. I'm sure he'll be here soon. Do you have everything ready that you want to show him?"

"Yes." Rory replied proudly. "I even got out the picture albums so I can show him all the things he's missed."

"I'm sure he'll love that."

Rory bit her bottom lip for a moment and then let her eyes shift slowly to the empty space beside Lorelai. "Do you think he'll like me?"

"Oh, sweetie, I think he already likes you." Lorelai grinned. "Next step is love my dear and believe me it's down right impossible to not love you." Rory's heartwarming smile responded to Lorelai's comment.

Time quickly passed and Lorelai glanced down at her watch. "Luke, where are you?" She whispered to herself.

"What time is it now?" Rory asked.

"8:30." Lorelai answered.

"My bed time is in an hour!" Rory sobbed. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, sweetie." Lorelai sympathized. "I'm sure he'll be here soon and if he isn't then I'm sure he has a good reason."

"How can you be sure of both?" Rory wittily asked.

Lorelai thought about the question, what a good point she had. She sighed heavily. "I'll try calling him again."

Rory stood up from her chair. "No, it's okay, I'm tired anyway."

"Rory if he comes by you can stay up longer than 9:30." Lorelai offered.

"Nah." Rory replied solemnly. "I don't want to."

Lorelai's heart went flying out to her daughter. Anger towards Luke began to overpower her. This was one of the reasons she never wanted to deal with finding out Rory's father, only she expected it from Chris, never Luke. Lorelai picked up the phone once more and dialed Luke's number when a woman answered the phone, Lorelai's heart shattered into a thousand pieces.


	29. Once Upon A Time

Lorelai quickly hung up the phone.

"Hello?" The voice repeated.

"Who was that?" Luke asked demandingly.

"I don't know."

"Liz, don't play games with me here, who was it?" Luke asked again.

"Honest, Luke, I don't know." Liz replied.

"Was it Lorelai?" Liz shrugged. "Jesus." Luke huffed. "Give me the phone." Liz handed the phone to Luke. Luke dialed Lorelai's number quickly.

Lorelai answered the phone. "How could you?" she roared.

"Lorelai." Luke said.

"How could you do that to her!" Lorelai screeched. "Is this some sick way of getting revenge on me ?"

"What? Of course not, Lorelai, please, just let me explain."

Lorelai's breathing slowed down. "You have five minutes. And it better be the best explanation ever given."

"I'm so sorry for not coming over this evening, my sister Liz, you remember Liz?"

"Yes." Lorelai answered shortly.

"She unexpectedly called and I had to go to the airport and pick her and Jess up and I didn't have time to call you and I was gonna call you when I got home but I got stuck in traffic and we just now got back and you called and she answered the phone. And I'm so sorry, I'll come over right now."

"No." Lorelai replied quickly. "Rory has already went to bed."

"Lorelai, please, I can't have her thinking I did this on purpose." Luke pleaded. "Please."

Lorelai sighed. "Luke, I swear to God, if you hurt her again..."

"I would never." Luke replied.

"Fine. Come on over." Lorelai hung up the phone.

Relief covered Luke's body, he turned his attention to Liz. "Stay here." he stated. "I'll be back later."

"Okay." Liz answered casually. "Where should Jess and I sleep?"

"Just take the bed." Luke replied. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Oh, Luke, we couldn't let you do that."

"Liz, sleep where ever the hell you want. I don't care." Luke answered as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Lorelai crept into her daughter's room. Rory was sitting quietly on the foot of her bed gazing through one of the photo albums. Lorelai gently sat down on the bed beside her.

"That's your 5th birthday." Lorelai noted, pointing at a picture.

"Yeah." Rory replied softly. "You couldn't find a clown that year, so you dressed up as one."

Lorelai smiled. "I still wonder why I didn't further pursue the clown career. I was a natural."

"You were pretty good." Rory added.

"Luke called." Lorelai replied. Rory didn't say anything. "He didn't mean to miss out on tonight. Some things happened that he had no control over and he's really sorry."

"Oh." Rory answered with no certain kind of emotion.

"He's coming over now though. He wants to apologize to you in person."

"It's almost my bedtime." Rory replied as she closed the photo album.

"Well, I think you could spare an extra ten minutes of beauty sleep, just for tonight."

Rory crawled up to the head of her bed and dug herself under the covers. "Will you read me a story?"

Lorelai gently sighed. "Rory, sweetie, I know your feelings are hurt right now."

"I'm in a big bad wolf mood tonight." Rory continued.

"You can't let this stop you from getting close to him."

Rory turned over on her side. "I don't need a daddy." She muttered. "All I need is you."

"Rory..." Lorelai whispered. "Just one more chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door. Lorelai stood up from Rory's bed and walked into the living room. She opened the door and Luke stepped in.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." Lorelai repeated.

He looked around the apartment. "Where's Rory?"

"In her room." Lorelai answered. "Look, Luke, I'm sorry you came all the way over here, but she's not really up for seeing you right now."

Luke's face saddened. "Can I still see her?"

"Sure." Lorelai replied. "Just don't have your hopes too high."

Luke stepped into Rory's room. "Hey, Rory." he greeted.

She turned and saw him, then quickly turned her back over. He walked over closer to her bed.

"I'm really, really sorry that I'm late." Luke began. "My sister needed me this evening. I had pick up her and her son from the airport." Rory was silent. "I know it's kind of late tonight, but we can get together tomorrow if you still want to. I know I want to. I feel horrible for not spending time with you tonight. I hope you'll let me make it up to you."

Rory turned over and faced Luke. For the first time, he took a good long look at her. How beautiful she was, how small, and how precious. His heart began to swell. Lorelai walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"My bedtime is in five more minutes." Rory replied. "But my mom said I could stay up a little longer tonight if I wanted to."

A gigantic smile came onto Luke's face. "She did? Well, that's very nice of her." He added. He glanced over at Lorelai.

"I had a lot of things I wanted to show you." Rory set up from her bed. "But, I guess they'll have to wait till tomorrow."

Luke kneeled down beside Rory's bed. "We'll clear the whole day tomorrow just to do whatever you want."

Lorelai cleared her throat. "You know, Rory, I don't think I can read you a bedtime story tonight." She began. "I've got a lot of housework I need to catch up on." She exchanged a look with Luke.

"That's okay." Luke said, catching on. "I'd love to read you a bed time story."

Rory's eyes brightened. "I'll pick one out." She jumped from her bed and ran over to her book shelf. She handed Luke the book.

"Cinderella." Luke read. "I've heard a lot about this."

Lorelai smiled. "Well, I'd better get to work."

Luke pulled up a chair beside Rory's bed, as Lorelai was walking out of the room she turned and looked back at Luke. "Thank you." he mouthed with his lips as he opened the book.

"Your welcome." she mouthed back.


	30. I Need You

"Do you think you can eat another ice cream cone?" Luke asked teasingly.

"Do you?" Rory asked in return.

"Only if you can."

"I can." Rory professed proudly.

"Alright, then, another ice cream cone it is." Luke scooped Rory onto his shoulders as he glided them down the street.

"Can we play putt-putt golf next?" Rory asked as she sat high upon Luke's shoulders.

"Sure." Luke replied. "But I'll warn you, I'm good."

"I've never played." Rory commented seriously. "It looks really fun though."

"Well, I can teach you to play." Luke boasted. "You'll be playing like a pro in no time."

Rory smiled brightly. This day had been going absolutely great. Lorelai never let her have more than once ice cream cone a day and Luke had already given her three. Lorelai never was much for playing any type of games either, she despised sports and had never encouraged Rory to play them. Rory was definitely beginning to like the idea of having a dad. Once again, the question occurred to her.

"What should I call you?" Rory asked casually.

Luke lifted Rory down from his shoulders as they reached the ice cream stand. "What do you mean?" Luke asked as he handed the ice cream man a five dollar bill. "The usual." Luke directed to the man.

"I mean, should I call you Dad or Luke?" Rory rephrased.

Luke was silent for a moment. "Well, um, I don't know." Luke honestly replied. "I guess whatever your Mom thinks is best."

"She said I should ask you." Luke handed Rory her ice cream cone, she took it but awaited Luke's answer.

"Oh." Luke said letting out a deep breath. "Well, uh, you can call me whatever you like." Luke smiled. "I'll answer to almost anything."

Rory pondered this thought for a moment. "You don't really look like a dad." Rory noted. "You look like a Luke."

"Okay..." Luke shook his head. "I could see where you get that from." he agreed.

"But..." Rory added. "I think I'd rather call you Dad."

Suddenly, Luke felt a tingle go through his heart. "Yeah." Luke nodded. "I like that."

After solving her dilemma Rory finally took a lick off her ice cream. Later that evening, Luke returned to Lorelai's apartment with a peacefully sleeping Rory in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Lorelai teased as she beheld the limp little body in his arms.

"I think she's met her playmate match." Luke grinned.

Lorelai opened the door to Rory's bedroom and Luke gently placed her in her bed.

"Sorry if we're a little late." Luke replied. "Our game of putt-putt ran long."

"Putt-putt?" Lorelai asked rasing an eyebrow. "Rory doesn't know how to play putt-putt."

"I taught her." Luke answered proudly. "She did pretty well for her first time."

Lorelai narrowed her eyes in response. "Well, athletic ability must be something she gets from you."

"Yeah, who knows, maybe I should try her out for baseball next time." Luke replied happily.

"I wouldn't push it." Lorelai answered.

"Aw, man, Lorelai, being with her today was wonderful. I never knew how much I had been missing."

Lorelai lead Luke back into the living room and they took a seat on the couch.

"She's an amazing kid." Lorelai stated. "She's going to Harvard one day."

"Harvard?" Luke asked impressed.

"Yes, Harvard." Lorelai replied smiling.

Luke stared at Lorelai for several moments without saying a word. "I've missed you, Lorelai."

"I've missed you too." she confessed.

"Now that you're back, and Rory is here, all I can think about is spending time with you guys." Luke positioned himself more comfortable on the couch. "I want to be around, a lot." Luke said surely. "Is that okay?"

"Sure it is." Lorelai answered. "Rory needs her father."

"I don't mean just for Rory." Luke clarified. "I want to be around for you too."

"Oh." Lorelai said softly. "Luke, I ... I'm okay... you know, I don't need you to look after me." Lorelai blushed.

Luke took Lorelai by the hand. "Oh, yes, I know." he said. "You made that clear years ago. You may not need me, Lorelai, but I know without a doubt, I need you."


	31. Creepy Carven

Before Luke could reflect on the statement he had just made, Lorelai's lips forcefully clutched onto his. At first his body tensed up, but quickly relaxed as the kiss became deeper and more passionate.

Lorelai pulled back for air. "I've wanted to do that for eight years." she replied breathlessly.

"I've missed that." Luke replied almost as out of breath as she was.

"You're still good at it." she smiled.

"So are you."

They quickly embraced each other again and continued with their "make out" session. After several minutes, Luke held Lorelai at arm's length.

"What is this?" he asked quickly.

"French kissing." she panted as she leaned in to restart the whole drill.

"Lorelai." Luke stopped.

Suddenly, Lorelai's sensible side kicked in. "I don't know." she replied as she leaned her body away from Luke.

"Lorelai..." Luke paused. "Do you still love me?" Luke stared directly into her eyes.

The answer was bursting to come out of Lorelai, for so long she wanted to confess this feelings. "Luke, I never stopped." She said as her heart began to race.

Luke's eyes wondered back and forth furiously. "Marry me." he demanded.

Lorelai swallowed heavily. "When?" she asked.

"Next Sunday."

"Okay." She replied softly.

"Really?" Luke asked turning his head slightly to the left.

"Really." Lorelai burst out in a giggle.

Luke jumped from the couch. "I thought you would say no!" he exclaimed in relief. "Oh, man!" He raised his hands back behind his head. "You mean it, you really mean it?" He asked again.

Lorelai stood from the couch. "I do." she replied sweetly.

Luke grabbed Lorelai by the waist and swung her around the living room in excitement. As he placed her back on the floor their lips found each other once more, this time not pulling away for minutes. Finally, Lorelia's concentration was distracted by the young girl standing in the doorway giving them both a very bewildered stare.

"Rory." Lorelai said awkwardly, causing Luke's eyes to bulge as he quickly let go of Lorelai and turned around.

"Hey, weren't you asleep?" Luke asked wiping at his mouth.

"I was." Rory replied in a matter of fact tone. "You woke me up."

"Oh, sweetheart, we're sorry." Lorelai answered in almost a laugh. "We just got a little over excited." she smiled.

"But hey, since you're awake now, we can share the good news with you." Luke replied.

"Does it have something to do with you guys kissing?" Rory asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, kind of." Lorelai said as she walked over to her daughter. She bent down closer to Rory's level. "Luke just asked me to marry him." Lorelai said with ease as if she had been practicing it all her life.

Rory glanced over at Luke who was standing proudly in the middle of the room. "What did you tell him?" Rory inquired without any sign of emotion behind her question.

"I told him yes." Lorelai smirked.

"Hence all the excitement." Luke added. "And the waking you up."

Rory pierced her lips tightly together and then looked up innocently at Luke. "So, we're going to be a real family?"

Luke strolled over and lifted Rory up into his arms. "If that's okay with you?" Luke replied.

Rory quickly threw her arms around Luke's neck. "Yes!" She exclaimed. She quickly let go and reached for Lorelai and repeated the gesture.

When the moment seemed as if it couldn't get any better, the phone rang. "I'll get it." Luke replied politely.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Lorelai Gilmore's residence?"

"Yes." Luke confirmed.

"May I ask who is speaking?" The voice replied.

"This is Luke. Who is this?"

"This is Carven. May I speak to Lorelai please?"

"Uh, sure." Luke replied handing the phone to Lorelai.

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked as she placed Rory on the floor.

"Some guy named Carven." Luke replied clueless.

Lorelai sighed as she took the phone. "Hello?"

"Lorelai, hey." The voice replied cheerfully.

"Carven, why are you calling?" Lorelai asked in a cold voice.

"Well, I was sitting here and I all of a sudden realized that Rory doesn't have a swing set."

"What an enlightenment." Lorelai replied.

"That's exactly what you can call it." Carven added. "So, it became perfectly clear what had to be done. I'm going to buy her a swing set."

Lorelai couldn't believe her ears. "What? No, Carven, you're not." Lorelai spoke slowly as if speaking slower would make Carven understand better.

"Lorelai, every child needs a swing set." Carven stated sure of himself. "Considering it a house warming gift."

Lorelai placed her hand to her forehead. "Don't you have someone else you can _assist_?"

"I'd rather assist you." He quickly answered. "Come on, let me spoil the girl. I never had a swing set growing up. I remember how much I wanted one."

"Then buy yourself a swing set, Carven. Don't call here anymore." Lorelai hatefully replied as she hung up the phone. "What a creep."

"Is this guy giving you trouble Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Oh, not really." Lorelai answered. "He's just really annoying and always wanting to do things for me."

Luke slowly shook his head. "Mmm hmm. Well, I'll put a stop to that."

"Luke, he's the landlord." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "There's not much that can be done."

"Well, you can move out." Luke suggested.

"And where would we go?" Lorelai asked folding her arms across her chest.

"You can stay at my apartment for now, and I'll buy us a house later, after we're married."

Rory, who had been patiently quiet all this time, finally spoke up. "I don't like Carven, Mommy."

"Me either sweetie." Lorelai agreed.

"He's always staring at me, or winking at me." Rory wrinkled her nose. "It's weird."

"Well, then it's settled." Luke concluded.

"Luke, isn't your sister and nephew at your place right now?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh." Luke said as his mouth gaped open. "Jeeze, I forgot about them." He paused then quickly added. "But they never stay more than a few days. I'm sure they'll be gone soon."

"Perhaps we should just stay here a little longer." Lorelai replied rationally.

Luke sighed. "Yeah, I guess it would be the best idea, but just for a few more days." He emphasized. "I'll start looking at houses tomorrow."


	32. What It All Means To You

"Luke's."

"Hey, can you do me a huge favor?' Lorelai asked sweetly.

"Name it." Luke replied.

"Can Rory get off the bus at your diner? I told Mia I would work a few extra hours today, she has an important dinner tomorrow."

"Sure. She can go house shopping with me."

"So it's okay then?"

"Yep." Luke replied.

"Great, thanks so much." Lorelai answered.

"Love you." Luke replied before hanging up the phone.

"I love you." Lorelai repeated.

Luke smiled for moment after hanging up the phone and then grabbed his rag from his shoulder and finished wiping down the counter. Later that afternoon he noticed that it was nearly time for Rory to be getting out of school.

"Hey, Ceasar, can you watch the dinner for a few? I'd like to run down the street and get Rory some ice cream."

"Sure, Luke." Ceasar replied as he flipped a burger into the air. "Can I have an ice cream too?"

Luke smirked. "What flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"Alright, but we're not making this a habit." Luke said as he tossed Ceasar the rag.

(Rory's school)

"Hey, blue eyesl."

Rory glanced up to see Carven staring down peacefully at her. "Hi." Rory replied as she continued to walk out of the school yard.

"Where you off to?" Carven asked following behind her.

"I have to get on my bus."

Carven stepped in front of Rory. "Good news, you don't have to ride the bus today. I'm heading over to your apartment so, your mom said it was fine for me to pick you up from school."

"But I'm going to the diner." Rory answered.

"Well..." Carven paused. "There's been a change of plans. Remember that leak in your living room?" Rory shook her head yes. "Well, your mom finally broke down and called me today, so I'm going to fix it. She thought it would be a good idea for me to pick you up on my way, that way you'll be home when she gets home from work."

Rory stood silent for a moment not sure on whether or not to believe him.

"She called the school earlier and told them to give you the message." Carven added. "I'm guessing they didn't give it to you."

"No." Rory answered. She gazed around Carven's lean body and saw her bus take out from the parking lot. "My bus!" she exclaimed. "I've missed my bus!" Rory jolted around Carven.

"Whoa!" Carven replied as his arms grasped Rory's tiny body. "It's too late for that kiddo. Come on, I'll take you home."

"No!" Rory shouted. "I don't want to go with you!" She started kicking.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay." Carven looked around to make sure no one was watching. Quickly he threw Rory into the passenger seat of his car. He ran around to the drivers side and got in.

Rory had began crying. "I want my mommy!"

Carven started the engine. "Don't worry, you'll see here later this evening."

(Luke's Diner)

"Here, Ceasar." Luke handed him the ice cream cone. "Has Rory came in yet?"

"Nope." Ceasar replied as he enjoyed the first lick of his ice cream.

"That's odd." Luke replied gazing down at his wrist watch. "It's 3:30." Luke walked out to the corner of the street and looked around for the school bus. When he saw it coming into view he began to relax. When the bus passed him by without stopping, Luke threw down the ice cream cone and ran inside the diner.

"Independence Inn."

"I need to speak to Lorelai!" The voice replied breathlessly.

Michelle walked over and handed the phone to Lorelai. "It is for you." he replied.

"Hello?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai, is Rory with you?"

"Of course not, I told you she was getting off the bus at the diner today." Lorelai set down her cleaning supplies.

Luke's heart began to race. "Her bus came by, but she didn't get off."

"Have you checked the school?" Lorelai asked quickly. "Or maybe she forgot and went to the apartment. This isn't the first time she's done this, remember the day you first met her?"

Luke was impressed at how calm Lorelai was reacting. "You're right. I'll check at the school and the apartment."

"Well, call me back when you find her." Lorelai replied.


	33. The Tree House

Luke raced inside the apartment and abruptly stopped. "Who the hell are you?"

Carven turned and descended the ladder. "Carven." He smiled. "The landlord. I'm fixing this leak for Lorelai." Carven extended his hand to Luke. Luke didn't accept the handshake.

"Daddy!" Rory exclaimed as she came running out of her room.

"Rory." Luke embraced her. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to come to the diner after school."

Carven glided over. "She missed her bus. I brought her home."

"I told him I was supposed to go the diner." Rory defended. "He made me miss my bus!" She pointed her small finger towards him.

Luke's anger began to boil. "Alright, pal, that's enough of this crap. Get your stuff and get out."

Carven laughed. "You can't force me to leave. I own this apartment."

"Wrong, I can force you to leave." Luke walked towards him. "And don't you _ever _pick up my kid from school again. You hear me..."

"I don't think you understand..."

Luke grabbed Carven by his shirt collar. "No! You don't understand." Luke roared. "Get out." he repeated. As he released Carven from his grasp.

Carven grabbed his tools and left the apartment, cursing softly under his breath. Luke glanced back at Rory. "Are you okay?" Rory shook her head, yes. "Rory, never go anywhere with that man. If he ever comes near you again you find the nearest teacher or the nearest parent and you tell them. Okay."

"Okay."

Luke placed his hand on his daughter's head. "Don't worry, I'll have you and your mom moved out of here soon, you won't have to put up with that jerk. I'm going to call your mom at the inn, and let her know you're okay. Then we're going to go looking for a house."

Rory smiled. "I'll get my jacket." She scampered off to her room.

"Independence Inn."

"Lorelai, please."

Michelle sighed. He walked over and reached the phone to Lorelai. "Ths is becoming a bother."

"It's your job, Michelle." Lorelai replied as she took the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, I found her." Luke's relieved voice answered. "She's here at the apartment."

Secret relief entered Lorelai's body. "Did she forget to get off the buss at the diner?"

"She missed her bus." Luke answered. "Carven brought her here."

Lorelai's heart stopped. "Who?"

"Don't worry, I've already thrown him out and I told him to never pick her up from school again."

"Luke this is going too far." Lorelai's voice hardened. "This guy is a total freak. Did he hurt Rory?"

"No, she's fine." Luke soothed. "Lorelai, please, just come stay with me til we find a house. Liz and Jess are leaving tomorrow."

Lorelai was silent for a moment. "I'll think about it."

"I'd feel so much better knowing that your safe." Luke added.

"So would I. Well, I have to get back to work. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Luke hung up the phone. He let out a large sigh.

"Ready!" Rory announced.

Luke looked down and smiled. "Let's go."

After looking at three different houses, Luke had made up his mind. "I like this one." he said to Rory.

"I like the one with the green shutters." Rory replied.

"Well, the green shutters are nice. Which we could paint the shutters on this house. There's much more room here."

"We could have a play house." Rory thought out loud.

"Better yet, a tree house." Luke pointed in the direction of the large tree.

Rory's eyes brightened. "I'd love to have a tree house." She said.

"Me too." Luke added. "I had one when I was kid."

"Did your daddy build it for you?"

"Yeah, he did. When I was about eight years old."

"I'm eight!" Rory added quickly.

Luke smirked. "Well, then I'd say it's time you had a tree house."


	34. Family Moments

"Oh, Luke." Lorelai gasped. "It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"I love it."

"Great, cause Rory and I have already made plans." Luke smiled.

"We're going to build a tree house!" Rory declared.

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Can you really afford this?" She directed at Luke.

"Money isn't an issue." Luke answered vaguely.

"It just seems like so much."

Luke wrapped his arms around his soon to be wife. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, happy, and with me." He kissed her gently on the cheek.

She turned and found his lips. "I love you." she whispered after pulling away from the kiss.

Later that day, Lorelai and Rory had packed up most of their belongings and Luke had loaded them up in his truck.

"We can go back for the rest tomorrow." Luke said breathlessly. "I'm beat tonight."

"Sounds good." Lorelai agreed as she sat down on couch in Luke's apartment. "Where's Rory?" she asked looking around. Lorelai jumped suddenly from her seat, but quickly regained her calm when she saw Rory laying peacefully in Luke's bed.

"She must be worn out as well." Luke noted as he walked over and pulled up the covers around her.

Lorelai slightly laughed. "You know, ever since the DNA test, I see more and more of you in her. I'd always seen things, but now..." Lorelai paused. "Now they're overwhelming."

"I couldn't be more happier that she's mine. I only wish I'd known sooner." Luke replied.

Lorelai's guilt had been constantly harassing her the last few days. "It's my fault." She said. "I've kept her away from you all of these years, because I was too selfish and afraid to come back."

"You didn't know for sure that she was mine."

"It doesn't matter. I should have taken the chance." Lorelai sighed. "I've never been good at getting things right."

Luke pulled her over to the couch and sat her down. "Don't be so hard on yourself." he said as he began to rub her shoulders. "I've never seen a kid who thinks so highly of their mom. You're doing a great job with Rory."

"Being a mom is easy." Lorelai added. "It's being everything else that scares me to death."

Luke's eyes gazed at Lorelai's neck and hair. She was so beautiful. Everything he had ever dreamed of rested within this woman. "I'll always be here to help." he replied after several moments.

She turned to face him. "How do you do it?." She smiled. "You're just so, amazing."

Luke's face blushed, and he could feel it, quickly he tried to hide it. "Well, I'm just glad to have you away from that psycho landlord."

Lorelai's mood suddenly changed. "He reminds me of Christopher." she replied.

At the sound of Christopher's name, you could see hatred build in Luke's eyes. "It took a lot to keep myself calm, yesterday." He added. "I wanted to kill him when I found him in the apartment. Then when Rory told me he made her miss her buss. That guy is such a jerk."

"It's weird, he doesn't seem to want to hurt anyone." Lorelai concluded. "He just wants lots of attention, all the time."

"Yeah, I think psycho pretty much sums it up." Luke said coldly.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that any longer." She stood from the couch and walked over to the bed. She gently laid down beside her daughter and stared at her for several moments.

Luke remained sitting on the couch. "You two can have the bed tonight." he stated. "I'll sleep here on the couch."

"Rory doesn't take up much room, Luke." Lorelai replied in a low voice, so as to not wake her daughter.

Not following Lorelai's thought Luke replied. "Yeah, you should have plenty of room."

"So should you." Lorelai added, in a bit more obvious tone.

Suddenly, Luke's thought emerged with Lorelai's. "Oh." he said blankly. "Are you sure?"

"I'd feel bad for kicking you out of your own bed."

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch." He quickly added. "It's actually comfortable."

Lorelai giggled. "Come lay down beside your daughter."

Luke slowly walked over and sat down on the bed beside Rory and Lorelai. He kept his attention on the small girl between them. "She looks like an angel." he smiled.

"I could do this for hours." Lorelai said. "I love to watch her sleep."

Luke positioned himself more comfortable on the bed so as he could get a better look at Rory. "I wish I could have seen her and been with her when she was born."

"So do I." Lorelai replied sympathetically.

Luke allowed his hand to gently stroke his daughter's long brown hair. "I've only known her a few days, but I love her so much."

Soon, Luke, Lorelai, and were all engaged in deep relaxing sleep. Each of them feeling safe and secure by those around them.


	35. One Moment Of Peace

"I do."

"And do you, Lorelai Gilmore take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to honor, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Lorelai smiled brightly.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lorelai and Luke kissed, then turned to the tiny room of only ten people. Sookie, Mia, Michel, Miss Patty, Taylor, Kirk, Jackson, Morey, Babette and of course, Rory.

As soon as Luke and Lorelai descended from the altar, Rory ran into her father's arms. Applauding filled the tiny church as the new Danes family walked out together. Luke's truck had been decorated with streamers and cans. Lorelai had taken many pictures, for she knew it would never look such a way again.

"Promise you'll be a good girl for Mia." Lorelai replied as she knelt down beside her daughter.

"I promise."

Luke came over and knelt down as well. "We'll be back in a couple of days, sweetheart." he smiled. "I'll bring you back something."

Rory couldn't ignore the fact she wanted to go with her parents, but she had come to understand that for some reason she wasn't allowed, and that was something she just had to accept.

"Will you call?" She asked hopefully.

"Every night." Lorelai remarked as she gently kissed her daughter goodbye. "I love you, sweetie."

Luke repeated the gesture, and the two were off to their quaint, but well deserved honeymoon.

"Don't be sad, darling." Mia said as she took hold of Rory's small hand. "I've got lots of fun activities planned for the two of us."

Rory glanced up at Mia, this was the closest person she had ever had to a grandmother, and Rory adored her more than anyone, next to her parents.

(Later that day at the Independence Inn.)

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Lorelai Gilmore."

Michel looked up from the desk. "I am sorry, she does not work on Sundays."

"Oh, well then can you tell me what time she will be here tomorrow?"

"She is on her honeymoon. She will not be working tomorrow." Michel replied vaguely.

"Honeymoon?" Carven suddenly pictured Luke in his mind. "With that Luke guy, huh?"

"Sure." Michel turned his focus back to his check in book.

"Who's taking care of Rory?"

Michel exhaled deeply. "Sir, I am not paid to give out personal information about the employees."

"Look, Frenchie, just answer my question and I'll be out of your way."

"Mia is watching the young child." Michel answered. "Now, go away."

"With pleasure." Carven smiled.

Mia, Rory and Sookie came laughing out of the kitchen. Sookie was forming a very unique friendship with Lorelai, and had since taken an immediate liking to Rory.

"Can you help me with my homework, Mia?" Rory asked in her sweetest voice.

"Oh, my." Mia gasped. "I haven't done homework in years."

"Careful, Mia." Sookie giggled. "You're dating yourself."

Mia smiled. "That I am." She agreed. "Well, I'll do my best." Mia replied. "I'm sure I'm not as smart as your mother, but I believe I can hold my own. What are you in, uh, the first grade?"

"The second." Rory replied.

"Ah, no difference." Mia remarked. "You run along into the study, I'll be in shortly."

Rory scampered off as she was told. Mia continued to conduct her manager work and Sookie had found her way back to the kitchen. Half an hour later, Mia walked into the study to check on Rory and her homework. There lay Rory's books on an old desk, but Rory was no where to be seen.

"Rory?" Mia called. "Rory, dear, I'm here to assist you with your homework." Mia lowered her voice as if she was speaking only to herself. "My goodness, that child likes to disappear a lot."

Mia continued to search around the room, then the lobby, then the individual rooms. An hour later, panic had overtaken her body. Rory was no where to be found within the Inn.


	36. Come Home

"Mr. Hayden." The secretary began. "There's someone here to see you."

Chris turned around in his chair. "Send him in."

Chris sat behind a large wooden desk. Behind him on the wall were multiple certificates and awards. Since Lorelai had never came back to Hartford or been in contact with her parents, Chris became the son Emily and Richard never had. Richard had brought him into the insurance business and he was making quite a name for himself already.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Hampton." Chris smiled.

"Likewise." Carven replied.

"I trust you come baring good news."

Carven took a seat in Christopher's office. "I do indeed. I have the girl. I used some Chloroform on her; she's sleeping in the car."

A sketchy smile etched it's way onto Chris' face. "Great. Here's the address," Chris handed him a slip of paper, "bring her there at 8:00 tonight."

Carven took the slip. "What?" He asked shocked. "You never mentioned me doing any babysitting."

"I have to meet with a client at 6:30." Chris remarked. "You'll have to watch her til then."

"Look." Carven said forcefully. "I don't want to be around that kid any more."

"Well, you wouldn't have to do this at all if you hadn't of screwed up everything last week." Chris replied shortly.

"I told you!" Carven defended. "That Luke guy showed up!"

Chris sighed heavily. "Yes, he does have a tendency to show up where he's not wanted."

"Mr. Hayden, please, just give me my money and let me out of this." Carven begged.

"Let you out of this?" Chris asked rasing one of his eyebrows. "My friend, you're already too far in. You're what they call at the point of no return."

"Well, I'm not doing it." Carven replied. "I'll just leave the kid here."

Chris quickly stood from his chair. "If you don't follow my directions, Mr. Hampton, not only will I not reward you your money, but I'll also make sure you don't live long enough to see your favorite football team play next Sunday."

Chris' words were smooth and clear. Carven knew he was messing with a very dangerous man. "Okay." Carven muttered. "I'll keep her til 8:00, but at 8:01 she's in your hands."

"That's all I need." Chris remarked. "You'll get your check this evening."

Carven shook his head. "Alright." He turned and left the office.

Chris eased down into his chair. "I love when everything goes my way." He whispered to himself.

(The inn)

"Check all the rooms!" Mia shouted. "Even the closets! We have to find her!"

"Mia, calm down." Sookie soothed.

Mia's hands were beginning to shake. "Oh, Sookie, I don't know what I'll do if something happens to that girl. Lorelai will never trust me again; she'll hate me."

Sookie lead Mia over to a nearby chair. "Come on now, Mia." Sookie replied gently. "Lorelai would never hate you. I'm sure Rory is fine, anyway."

Michel entered into the room. "She's no where to be found." He replied calmly, yet with a slight undertone of panic.

"Oh, dear." Mia buried her head into her hands.

"We're about to preform an outside premises search." Michel added.

Suddenly a horrid thought crept into Mia's mind. "The pond!" She shouted. "The pond!"

Sookie's eyes bulged. "Mia, Rory would never go near the pond."

"Check the pond, Michel." Mia demanded.

"Right away." Michel turned and exited the room.

The desk phone rang, and both girls jumped. "You answer it." Mia replied.

Sookie shook her head. "I never answer the phones."

"Well, I'm in no shape to answer business calls." Mia remarked.

Sookie grabbed the phone. "Um, Independence Inn." Sookie said unconfident. Sookie's heart stopped and her mouth dropped, she quickly covered the end of the phone. "It's Lorelai!" Sookie yelled in a high whisper.

Panic shot through Mia's face. She slowly took the phone from Sookie. "He-Hello?" The shaky voice replied.

"Mia?" Lorelai's bright and cheery voice answered. "Hey."

"Hi, darling." Mia remarked.

"How's everything going? Is Rory around?" Lorelai continued.

"Actually, dear, she isn't." Mia confessed misleadingly.

Lorelai paused. "Oh, where is she?"

Mia swallowed heavily. "Lorelai... you need to come home."


	37. Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

Lorelai stormed through the lobby doors "Mia!" She yelled in a raging panic. "Mia!"

Mia rushed out of the kitchen. "Lorelai!"

"Mia, what is going on?" Lorelai's eyes were red and puffy from tears.

Mia sulked. "I sent her into the study. I went in there later and she was gone." Mia's voice broke as she quickly applied a Kleenex to her eyes.

Luke finally made his way into the lobby. "Hey." He said breathlessly as he came up beside Lorelai. "What's going on, where's Rory?"

"No one knows!" Lorelai screeched as she quickly turned from Mia. "They lost her!"

Mia's heart broke. "Lorelai, I'm so... I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't bring back my child." Lorelai said coldly.

Luke put his arm around Lorelai to comfort her. "Let's not overreact here. Has anyone checked all the rooms?"

"We've searched everywhere." Mia replied. "Inside and out."

Luke took a deep breath. "She wouldn't just wander off."

Mia shook her head. "No one in this inn would hurt her."

Quickly, Lorelai turned back around. "Was there any visitors today?"

"Only the people that have signed in for the weekend, but they're all still here. No one has left." Mia confirmed.

"Where's Michel?" Lorelai asked.

"At the desk." Mia answered. "He's staying by the phone incase someone calls with information about Rory."

Lorelai hurried to the front desk. "Michel."

Michel looked up. "Lorelai." He replied. "I am so sorry about your daughter."

Lorelai ignored his comment. "Did any strangers come into the inn today?"

"Strangers?"

"People who weren't already guests." Lorelai clarified.

Michel paused for a moment. "Actually, there was a man here looking for you today. A scrawny, ugly, creature. Brown hair with a pencil line mustache."

"Carven." Lorelai confirmed.

"What did he ask you, Michel?"

"Just if you were working today. When would you be back..." Before Michel finished another sentence he suddenly remembered something he been overlooking the entire time. "Oh, dear." Michel ended softly.

"Oh, dear?" Lorelai repeated. "Oh, dear what?" She pressed.

"He asked me who was watching Rory." Michel confessed. "I told him Mia was watching her."

Lorelai's eyes narrowed. She ran back to Luke and Mia. "Carven was here today!" she announced.

Luke's body tightened. "He was?"

"Yes." Lorelai shook her head. "Michel saw him. He was asking about me and Rory."

"I'll kill him!" Luke declared as he headed out of the lobby.

"Luke!" Lorelai called as she went after him.

"Stay here!" Luke yelled back over his shoulder.

"No." Lorelai shot back. "I'm coming with you."

Luke abruptly stopped. "Lorelai."

Lorelai stared deep into Luke's eyes. "I'm coming." She repeated.

Luke exhaled. "Alright."

They hurried into the truck and in the direction of Carven's house.

(Chris's house 7:55 pm)

Carven sit in his car gazing at his watch. "He should be getting here by now." Carven spoke to himself. He glanced back at Rory who was starting to awake from her previous drugging. "Crap." Carven replied as he saw the small figure raising from his back seat.

Rory rubbed at her eyes several times and looked around the back seat of the car. Suddenly, her eyes landed on the man in the front seat.

"Shhh." Carven replied. "Don't scream." Rory's heart began thumping louder and louder. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I want to go home." Rory answered, in a trembling voice.

"You'll be going home soon." Carven added. "Don't worry."

"I want my mommy and daddy!" Rory screeched.

Carven moaned. "Shut up! I can't take that crying again."

Rory immediately closed her mouth. Carven turned and saw Chris coming towards his car. "Finally." Carven muttered. As Carven opened his door and stepped out of the car, Chris swung and punched him the face. Carven attempted to get back to his feet, but Chris kicked him several times in the ribs.

Chris walked over and opened the backseat car door. "Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay?" Rory shook her head yes. "Come, on." Chris reached for her. "Let's get you out of here and back to your mom and dad."


	38. One, Two, Three

"I don't understand." Lorelai sobbed. "Where would he take her? Why is he doing this?"

Luke reached over and took Lorelai's hand. "We'll find her. We'll go back to inn and see if they've heard anything there, then we'll go searching for her ourselves."

Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand. "I just want to hold her. She must be so afraid right now."

(Chris' house)

Chris handed Rory a warm cup of hot coco "Okay sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Rory." she replied softly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Rory. I'm Chris." He smiled. "I'm going to help you get back to your mommy and daddy."

Rory smiled. "Really?"

"Really." Chris assured. "Can you tell me the address where you live?"

"We moved." Rory replied. "And we're about to move again."

"Oh, kind of in transition huh? Well, is there any particular place you should be right now?"

Rory paused. "The Independence Inn. I'm staying there til my mom and dad get back."

Chris shook his head. "You know, I happen to know where that is. I can take you there as soon as you finish your hot coco."

Rory quickly gulped down the warm liquid. "Let's go." She smiled.

"Well, someone is in a big hurry to get home." Chris replied as he took the cup from Rory's small hand. "I'll go get my coat."

(Independence Inn)

When Lorelai and Luke came through the door Mia immediately stood up. "Did you find her?" She asked broken heartedly.

"No." Luke answered. "If Carven did take her, he's taken her someone where else besides his house or the apartment."

Mia quickly sat back down in her chair. "I feel so terrible."

Lorelai walked over beside her. "Mia, don't feel terrible. I'm sorry for being angry with you before."

Mia wiped away at a tear. "No, you have every right to be angry with me. I let some stranger come in and kid nap your daughter."

Lorelai reached over and took Mia's hand. "You gave me a job and you've watched Rory for me when I've needed you. You've been such a huge help to me. I never could have made it out here without you. It's not your fault Rory is missing. We just have to focus on finding her now." Lorelai wrapped her arms around Mia's neck and gently hugged her. "We're going to find her."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the back entrance of the Inn. Sookie walked over and answered the door.

"Hello." Chris replied. "Correct me if I am wrong, but isn't this the Independence Inn?"

"This is." Sookie replied.

A bright smile crossed Chris' face. "Then you may know who this little girl is." Chris pulled Rory out from behind him. She quickly ran to Sookie.

"Rory!" Sookie exclaimed. "Oh my god!" Sookie embraced the young child. She turned her attention back to Chris. "Thank you so much! Please, come in!" Sookie held open the door. Sookie glanced back down at Rory. "Sweetie, your mommy and daddy are in the lobby. They've been worried sick about you."

Rory ran off through the kitchen and burst through the door. Immediately, her eyes met Lorelai's.

"Rory!" Lorelai scooped Rory up into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Sweetie, where have you been?" Lorelai asked still not letting go.

"I don't know." Rory answered, her voice muffled by her mother's coat. "I woke up in a car with Carven and this really nice man saved me."

"I knew Carven was behind this!" Luke roared. "He's a dead man. When I see him again, he's a dead man." Luke rung his hands.

Sookie lead Christopher into the lobby. Lorelai turned and then double glanced when she saw his figure walk into the room. She never expected to see this man again. Luke didn't recognize Christopher, he had only heard stories about him, they had never met face to face.

"That's the nice man who saved me." Rory announced.

Lorelai didn't reply, instead she continued to stare at Christopher. Christopher extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Lorelai didn't return the handshake, Luke stepped over and too Chris' hand. "Luke Danes. Thank you so much for finding our daughter."

Chris chuckled. "Well, it wasn't that hard. That creep had been sitting in the car with her for a while, so I decided that something must have been wrong. When I tried to ask him a few questions he became violent and tried to attack me. That's when I knocked him out and took Rory from the back seat of the car. She told me where to bring her, and here we are." He ended his speech with an all American smile.

"Thank you." Luke repeated.

"Not a problem." Chris turned to leave, but then decided to turn back. "Ma'am." He directed at Lorelai. "You look very familiar. Have we met before?"

"Get out." Lorelai said coldly.

"Lorelai." Luke whispered. "What is wrong with you?"

"Get out, Chris." Lorelai replied again this time more forcefully.

"Chris?" Luke repeated. Suddenly, Luke's eyes narrowed. "The same Chris...?"

"Yes, it's the same Chris." Lorelai interrupted with her an answer.

Chris smiled. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Luke grabbed Chris by his jacket and forcefully threw him back into the kitchen.

"Get the hell out, now!" Luke ordered.

"What's going on here?" Chris pleaded.

"You're the sick son of a bitch that raped Lorelai eight years ago! Don't you dare think I don't know." Luke pointed to himself. "You have about three seconds to vanish from my sight or they'll have to use an ice scraper to remove you from the floor."

"Buddy, there's been a huge misunderstanding..." Chris replied.

"One."

"I saved your daughter." He continued.

"Two."

"Stop that damn counting!" Chris snarled. "I'm not a child."

"Three." Luke reared back his fist.


	39. Wake Up!

Chris suddenly blacked out. Luke picked him up off the floor. "You son of ..." Luke hit him again.

Chris wiped at his nose and quickly stood to his feet. He grabbed a knife he saw laying on the counter. "You think you're so great, Luke Danes." Chris muttered. He swung the knife at Luke making a whistle sound in the air. Luke dodged the knife. "Lorelai and I were meant to be together." Again he swung, once more Luke missed the blade. "Richard and Emily thought so, my parents thought so, everyone!"

Lorelai gently set Rory down. "Stay here with Mia." Lorelai ordered. She walked into the kitchen. Mia grabbed hold of Rory's small hand.

Lorelai walked in just as Luke had forcefully taken the knife away from Chris. Luke turned and saw Lorelai. "Call the police!" Luke yelled.

"The police?" Chris echoed. "So that's the treatment I get after bringing you back your daughter?" Chris backed away from Luke and stood wobbly on the other side of the kitchen. "Lorelai," He began. "I'm so sorry for what happened all those years ago. I wish I had never done those things to you. I'm a changed man, I swear to you. I didn't know Rory was your kid, I was just trying to take a little girl back to her parents. Please..." Chris begged. "Please."

"I have nothing to say to you Chris." Lorelai replied as she picked up the phone. "Tell your story to the police chief maybe he'll care."

"And what are you going to say?" Chris mimicked. "That I raped you eight years ago? A little late don't you think?"

"How about, kidnaping?" Luke answered. "Or trying to stab me with a knife?"

"You hit me! It was self defense!" Chris roared.

"I will press the rape charges, and the kidnaping against you, Chris." Lorelai said sternly.

"You have no proof." Chris replied in a cold voice.

"We'll see what Carven has to say about that." Luke added.

Lorelai dialed the number to the police station. "Hello, Hartford Police? This is Lorelai Gilmore-Danes. I'd like to report a kidnaping, attempted murder, and rape."

Anger filled Chris' body his breathing becoming heavier and heavier. He suddenly realized Lorelai would never love him. Why should he love her? He lunged at Lorelai knocking her down onto the floor. He wrapped his bloody hands around her neck, strangling her til her last breath. Lorelai called out for Luke over and over but he never came to save her. Where was he! Why wasn't Luke saving her?

Lorelai quickly jumped up from her bed. She gasped as she quickly placed her hands around her neck. Her heart was thumping so hard she believed her chest was going burst open. She gazed around at the room full of lace, fancy paintings, and expensive porcelain dolls. She finally realized where she was. She reached over to the night stand and grabbed her telephone.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Why did you attack me!" Lorelai's voice bellowed.

"Attack you?" Chris asked, still half in his slumber. "What are you talking about?"

"I just had the craziest dream!" Lorelai announced. "I was dating some poor boy from Stars Hollow, and I hadn't met you, yet, and then I did meet you, but I didn't like you, I loved him. We ran away together and you and my father chased us, then you raped me... you raped me! Then I left him and got pregnant and I came back and we were married and you had someone kidnap my kid and then you brought her back and you attacked me!" Lorelai was out of breath by the time she finished her last sentence.

"Sweetie." Chris chuckled. "I'd never rape you, or attack you, or kidnap your kid."

Lorelai swallowed heavily. "It felt so real."

"Dreams usually do. But hey, that's all it was, just a dream."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you." Lorelai replied in a calmer voice.

"It's cool." Chris answered. "The doctor said you'd be experiencing mood swings, off and on sickness and possibly odd dreams. It's all part of being pregnant."

Lorelai smiled as she remembered the real baby that was inside her stomach. She placed her arm around her growing belly. "I think I have a good name for our baby."

"Oh? What's that?" Chris asked, his voice more awake now.

"Rory." Lorelai replied. "For Lorelai Leigh."

"You're going to name her after yourself?"

"Sure, men do it all the time." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah, I guess they do. So, this mystery man from Stars Hollow, was he your baby's real father?"

"Yeah." Lorelai answered. "Weird huh?"

"Something you want to tell me?" Chris asked jokingly.

"Christopher..." Lorelai held out his name.

"I'm kidding, Lore." Chris gazed over at the clock. "It's 4:07." he replied. "I have to get up for school tomorrow."

"I have a doctor's appointment in the morning." Lorelai recalled as her memory came flooding back to her.

"So, I'll stop by after school." Chris suggested. "I have something I want to talk to you about anyway."

Lorelai didn't know what Christopher had in mind, but she knew Chris often came up with strange and surreal ideas. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Tell me now." Lorelai demanded.

"Well, it's kind of something I wanted to do in person."

Lorelai began to think of the many things that could be Chris' secret. "Fine, 3:00 sharp, tomorrow."

"I'll be there." Chris paused. "I love you." He waited a moment for Lorelai to say it back, when she didn't he gently hung up the phone.


	40. Welcome Home

"Lorelai!" Emily called up the stairs. "Christopher is here."

"Coming." Lorelai yelled back.

"It's good to see you, Emily." Chris smiled.

Emily gave him a short cold stare, then walked into the kitchen. She didn't care much for young sixteen year old boys who got her young sixteen year old daughter pregnant.

Lorelai slowly stepped down the stairs and into the living room where Chris was waiting.

"Hey." Chris smiled as he stood up. He leaned in for a kiss.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lorelai asked, directly.

Chris smirked. "Well, you're about seven months pregnant now, right?"

Lorelai answered. "Yes."

"So, I mean we're going to officially be parents in like two months."

"I guess so." Lorelai added. "I think it's already official though."

"But in two months, we'll have a living breathing baby in our arms."

"Okay, I'll agree with that." Lorelai replied.

"Right, so I've been talking to my parents, and they kind of agree with me... so, I kind of figure your parents will agree too." Chris started to become nervous, he slowly bent down to one knee. Lorelai's eyes widened. "Marry, me." Chris said unsurely. He cleared his throat. "Marry, me, Lorelai Gilmore." This time he pronounced it with assertiveness.

"Chris, get up." Lorelai answered as she rolled her eyes.

Chris' heart softly broke. "Why?" he asked, still on one knee.

"Cause, I'm not going to marry you." Lorelai wobbled over and sat down on the couch.

Chris huffed, "But Lorelai!"

"But, nothing." She interrupted. "We're sixteen, we're not getting married."

Chris sat down in the chair next to him. His whole body was full of disbelief. "I love you." he said.

"I love you, too." Lorelai repeated. "But I don't love you enough to marry you at sixteen."

"We can build a life together." Chris added. "We're going to have a baby, we're going to be a family."

"Having a baby doesn't make us a family, Chris."

"Of course it does!" he defended. "Mommy, Daddy, baby. That's a family."

Lorelai placed her hand to her forehead. "No." she replied shortly.

"So, what are you going to do?" Chris asked hatefully. "Sit here with your mom and dad and let them raise it the same way they raised you?"

"Of course, not." Lorelai replied, offended by his comment.

"Then what will you do?"

"I'll move away." Lorelai said raising her chin.

Chris let out a frustrated laugh. "You'll move away? And what about the baby?"

"You can see her when you'd like."

"I don't believe this." Chris jumped from his chair and paced the room. "Why won't you do what is right?"

"Who said getting married is right?" Lorelai asked. "Your parents? My parents? Should we really be taking parenting advice from them? Hello, look where it got us."

"We won't be like them, Lorelai!" Chris replied, his eyes full of honesty. "We'll be better parents."

Lorelai nodded her head. "I know we will. That's why we can't get married."

Chris became weary of trying to rationalize with Lorelai. "Where are you going to go, Lorelai? Stars Hollow? Move in with your dream boyfriend?"

Lorelai's anger began to rage. "Well, there's one very good reason you're not ready for marriage! You still act like a five year old boy!"

"I'm the one that wants to get married!" Chris scoffed. "You're the one being childish!"

"Well, maybe I will go to Stars Hollow, Christopher. Maybe I will find the man from my dreams. I hope I do actually because he was ten times the man you are!" Lorelai pulled herself up from the couch.

"You're making a huge mistake!" Chris screeched.

"No, I'm saving you from one." Lorelai replied cooly as she exited the living room.

(Two months later)

Lorelai placed the letter on the table and scooped Rory up into her arms. "Okay, Rory, here we go." She smiled. "I think you'll like it in our new home." Lorelai continued to talk. "You might call it a dream land. There'll be all kinds of nice people, not like the people around here, just wait and see."

A couple of hours later, Lorelai knocked on the office door of the Independence Inn. A small woman opened the door.

"Yes?" the woman asked with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I'm here to apply for the maid job." Lorelai stood proudly with her baby in her arms.

Mia gazed down at the infant, then back into Lorelia's cool blue eyes. "Come in."

Lorelai walked into the tiny office, as she sat down in a chair she began to feel her heart tingle. "Your name is Mia, right?" Lorelai asked.

"Why, yes, it is." Mia confessed.

"It's a very pretty name."

"Thank you." Mia smiled. "Have you ever worked before?"

Lorelai's smile faded. "No, but I'll be the best maid you've ever hired."

"And the little one?" Mia asked, looking down at Rory.

"She won't be a bother. I promise."

"Well, it'll be impossible for you to be the best maid I've ever hired if you have an infant to take care of."

Lorelai's hope began to go away, this was not going as she had planned. "I could maybe hire a babysitter or something." Lorelai suggested.

"There'll be no need for that." Mia replied. "I'll gladly watch the little girl during your shifts. Can you start tomorrow?"

A burst of laughter exhaled from Lorelai. "Yes!" She exclaimed. "Thank you, so much!"

"You're welcome." Mia said as she bent down for a closer look at the tiny little girl. "Come, I'll show you to your room."

"Hey," Lorelai said as she stood up and began to follow Mia, "Do you know any diners around here that serve really good coffee?"

END.


	41. Alternate Ending: Family Reunion

**A/N The next two chapters will be an alternate ending taking the place of 39 and 40. Enjoy.**

Luke's fist connected with Chris' face in such perfect order, that Chris found himself laying flat on his back. He shook his head several times trying to straighten his vision.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Luke said solemnly as he grabbed Chris by the coat and pulled him back to his feet. Luke once again took a punch a Christopher, this time knocking him back a few paces. Luke followed up again with another swift hit. Chris fell helplessly to the floor.

"Enough." Chris cried. "Please, no more."

"Did you quit when Lorelai said please?" Luke asked as he helped to Chris to his feet once more? "Huh! Did you !"

"No." Chris replied.

Luke kneed Christopher in the stomach then smacked him across the face with the back of his hand. "I should kill you." Luke said breathlessly. "I really should."

"Go ahead." Chris muttered through the blood that was pouring from his nose. "I don't care anymore." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun. Chris slid the ground across the floor to Luke. "Kill me." Chris said demandingly. "Kill me!"

Luke bent over and picked up the gun. He held it for several seconds. He pulled back on the gun and aimed it towards Chris.

"What are you waiting for!" Chris roared. "Do it!"

Luke's hand began to shake. He may have hated Christopher with every fiber of his being, but Luke was not a murderer, he couldn't just kill a man.

"Do it!" Chris cried again.

Luke put the gun down. "You don't deserve death, Christopher." Luke replied calmly. "Death is too good for you." Luke grabbed some rags from a table and tied them together. Easily, he tied Chris' hands and feet together. "This ought to hold you until the police get here."

Chris didn't reply, instead he lay there on the cold floor shaking. Luke walked back into the lobby where Lorelai and Rory were sitting with Mia and Sookie.

"I tied him up." Luke stated. "Call the police." He flopped into a nearby chair.

"I'll call them." Sookie said as she stood up.

Lorelai had been very quiet since she had seen Christopher. She held Rory in her lap while she gazed out the window. Luke could tell she was thinking about something, he figured she was reliving the night she was raped. He almost wished he had pulled the trigger.

"Mia." Luke began. "I hope you're not still blaming yourself for what happened."

Mia smiled. "Part of me will probably always feel it is my fault. I'm just so thankful she's back. Though, I don't understand this man that brought her back. If he is such an evil person why has he done such a good thing?"

"He was behind it all from the start." Luke replied. "I guess this some sick way of trying to make Lorelai fall in love with him, again."

Lorelai turned her head. "Luke, can we go?"

"As soon as the police get here." Luke replied. "In fact, I'd better go back into the kitchen and make sure he doesn't try to escape." Luke stood from his chair.

Half an hour later, Chris was placed in the back seat of a cop car, and Lorelai and Luke were heading back to the diner. The truck ride back was very silent.

"He's going to get what's coming to him." Luke said reassuringly. "You won't have to worry about that."

Lorelai looked down at Rory who was nearly asleep. "Luke?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'd like to see my parents."

"Your parents?" Luke repeated.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "I haven't been in contact with them all these years."

"Wow." Luke replied. "That's the last thing I ever expected to come out of your mouth."

"Rory needs to meet her grandparents." Lorelai concluded. "I'm sure they'd like to meet her as well."

Luke pulled up beside the diner. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, this is something Rory and I need to do."

"Okay." Replied softly. "I'll support you all the way on this."

"I know you will." Lorelai smiled.


	42. Alternate Ending: Hey Harvard

"Mildred, get the door!" Emily screeched.

"Yes, ma'am." The maid hurried to the front door.

"Hi." Lorelai smiled. "I'm Lorelai and this is Rory. Are Richard and Emily home?"

"Yes." The maid replied with a smile. "Come in."

"Thanks." Lorelai and Rory walked into the house.

Lorelai gazed around at the entry way. Nothing had changed. Not one painting had been moved, nor had one piece of furniture been rearranged. Lorelai felt as if time had stood still in this house.

"Mildred, who was at the ..." Emily abruptly stopped.

"Hi, Mom." Lorelai replied as she placed her hands on Rory's shoulders.

"Hi, Grandma!" Rory replied excitedly.

"Lorelai." Emily whispered. Her eyes fell down to the little girl who was smiling brightly. "Is this your's?" Emily asked.

"Yes, mom." Lorelai replied gently. "This is mine."

Emily wasn't sure about what feelings to react on. She felt happy, and angry, and surprised all at the same time. "Richard!" she yelled. "Richard!"

Richard came galloping through the entry way. "For heaven's sake, Emily, what is all this yelling about?" He looked right at Lorelai and didn't even recognize her, it wasn't until he took a second glance that he realized his daughter was standing in the doorway.

"Lorelai." he said softly. He gazed down at Rory. "Who is this?"

"Rory." Lorelai answered. "My daughter."

"Your daughter?" Richard repeated. His face became pale. "Is this why you ran away eight years ago?"

"No." Lorelai answered honestly. "Rory was just kind of a bonus." She smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't been in contact with you guys."

"Sorry?" Emily replied.

"I know that doesn't make up for everything." Lorelai quickly added. "But I'm here now. And I want to tell you about everything. You're Rory's grandparents. I want you to be apart of her life. Apart of our life."

Emily and Richard were both silent for a few seconds. They exchanged a look between each other, and it almost seemed as if they were communicating. Lorelai figured after 25 years of marriage it was possible to talk to each other without speaking.

"I'll make some drinks." Richard finally replied.

"And I'll get Rory a soda." Emily added as she walked into the kitchen.

"Come in and have a seat." Richard replied.

A sigh of relief exited Lorelai's body. This had gone over much better than she was planning. She guided Rory into the sitting room and they both took a seat on the sofa.

Emily soon returned with a soda for Rory, and Richard handed Lorelai a drink. Richard became comfortable in his chair and Emily sat straight across from Lorelai and Rory.

"Well, let's here all about you two." Emily smiled.

Lorelai cleared her throat. "Well, I guess we should start off with the night I ran away." Lorelai began. "I ran away with Luke, which I sure you figured out."

"Ah, yes." Richard added.

"But I didn't stay with him." Lorelai replied. "I left him one night and ended up in Pennsylvania."

"Then I was born." Rory added brightly.

Richard and Emily both chuckled.

Lorelai continued. "Rory and I lived there for eight years, then we moved to Stars Hollow."

"Stars Hollow? That is a town near here." Emily replied.

"Yes, it is." Lorelai agreed. "That's why we're here."

"Is Luke Rory's father?" Richard asked.

"Yeah." Lorelai answered. "He is. Actually, we just got married a few days ago."

"You had a wedding?" Emily asked.

"A small one. A very small one." Lorelai answered. "Nothing fancy."

"I see."

Lorelai took a sip of her drink. "This is really good, Dad."

"Thank you, Lorelai."

"I'm going to Harvard one day." Rory stated randomly. "Aren't I Mom?" she looked up at her mother.

"Yeah." Lorelai smiled. "You are."

"Harvard?" Richard asked, showing his interest. "My, that's a fine college."

"Rory can do it." Lorelai added. "I know she can."

Richard leaned forward. "Any idea what you want to be when you grow up?"

"I haven't decided yet. I either want to be a journalist or a lawyer."

A smile crept on to Richard's face. Emily was starting to take more notice of the small girl herself.

"Well those are very fine careers." Richard replied. "You'll have to work very hard though."

"It's okay. I like to work hard." Rory replied brightly.

Richard and Emily both glanced up at Lorelai. "Hey, don't look at me." Lorelai replied. "I hate working hard. You two know that."

"Yes, we do." Emily answered. "We're wondering if this child is really your's?"

"Well, young lady, what else do you have planned for your future. Do you enjoy reading?" Richard began a one on one conversation with the charming eight year old girl. She quickly and easily answered all his questions. Impressed by their granddaughter's quick wit and intelligence, Emily and Richard began to forgive and forget all past trespasses.

After a few hours of visiting, Emily came up with a suggestion. "Lorelai, how would you feel about a weekly dinner?"

Lorelai giggled. "A weekly dinner would be great, Mom."

"Shall we say Friday nights at 7:00."

"Friday nights at 7:00 it is."

"And bring that Luke, boy." Richard added.

End.


End file.
